


Insomnia: Everything is Different without You

by Rexa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama & Romance, Family, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Daiki insomnia. Dan hanya seseorang yang bisa menolongnya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> KnB belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.  
> I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun. 
> 
> Dedicated for them whose love AoKise and craving for them.
> 
> Enjoy the story, happy reading!!! :)

“Ayah?”

Daiki tersentak dari lamunannya. Netra biru lautnya bersirobok pada netra biru langit putra semata wayangnya yang berusia lima tahun, Tetsuya. Dari sana tersirat kesedihan yang mungkin nyaris serupa seperti yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Daiki menghela napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

“Ya, Tetsu?” Tangan Daiki terulur, merengkuh Tetsuya untuk dibawa ke atas pangkuan. Ditimangnya Tetsuya dengan penuh sayang. Tetsuya menyandarkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada sang ayah dan menyamankan diri. Kepalanya mendongak untuk menatap sang ayah sesaat kemudian, tangan mungilnya menyentuh dagu sang ayah yang kasar karena ditumbuhi rambut halus.

“Kapan Kise- _san_ akan kembali? Aku kangen Kise- _san_ , Ayah,” tuturnya dengan hati-hati.

Daiki merasa ada yang tersangkut di kerongkongannya, ia seperti sulit bernapas saat mendengar penuturan sang putra. Dicobanya untuk menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya kemudian. Daiki membelai rambut putranya. Dielusnya perlahan-lahan, menyalurkan kasih sayang.

“Kise…. Mungkin, Kise sedang sibuk, Nak. Tetsu tahu kan? Dia seorang model, mungkin dia sedang banyak pekerjaan, berfoto dan hal lainnya. Mungkin, itu sebabnya Kise tidak bisa datang. Tetsu harus memahaminya ya?” jelas Daiki sebisanya. Ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang diberikannya pada Tetsuya. Karena bila ia harus jujur, Kise Ryouta pergi adalah karena ulahnya sendiri. Daiki sadar, bahwa ia sangat menyesalinya. Sayang, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang.

“Tapi, Kise- _san_ biasanya tetap meneleponku, Yah. Aku juga sudah berusaha meneleponnya, tapi Kise- _san_ nggak bisa dihubungi.”

Ada nada kecewa yang tersirat dalam perkataan Tetsuya. Daiki tahu, putranya itu sudah sangat dekat dengan Ryouta. Tetsuya sendiri tidak mudah dekat dengan orang lain, selain dirinya, kedua orangtuanya dan Satsuki, bibinya. Namun Ryouta, adalah orang asing pertama yang berhasil mengambil hati Tetsuya dan menjadi dekat dengannya selain dari anggota keluarga besar Aomine.

Segala sesuatu tampak seperti tengah berbalik menyerangnya. Daiki hanya mampu memeluk Tetsuya tanpa dapat memberikan jawaban lainnya.

ooOoOoOoo

Malam datang seolah menjadi _momok_ bagi Daiki. Ia tak jua dapat memejamkan matanya. Daiki membolak-balik tubuhnya di atas ranjang, mencari posisi terbaik supaya bisa tidur. Namun seiring waktu yang beranjak semakin larut, Daiki tetap tak mampu berlayar mengarungi alam mimpi.

Bayang-bayang sang kekasih selalu menghantuinya. Ryouta ada di sana, di setiap ia memejamkan mata. Tawanya, senyumnya, seluruh ekspresi wajah Ryouta yang terekam dalam memorinya membuat Daiki merasakan nestapa. Daiki disiksa rindu.

Diraihnya ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Ia menggeserkan jemarinya untuk membuka pengaman pada layar ponsel pintarnya itu. Ia membuka daftar kontak di ponselnya. Jemarinya mencari nama sang kekasih. Begitu didapatnya, ia mengetuk nama Ryouta dengan jemarinya, mencoba untuk menghubunginya.

Sayang, yang menjawabnya adalah operator telepon, menyatakan bahwa nomor yang bersangkutan sudah tidak aktif lagi. Daiki menghela napas. Ponsel dijauhkan dari telinga.

“Kise, maafkan aku.”

ooOoOoOoo

Pagi berikutnya datang dengan cepat. Daiki tersentak bangun ketika seberkas sinar mentari jatuh mengenai matanya, melalui celah tirai jendela. Rasanya ia bahkan belum lama memejamkan mata, tapi pagi seolah tak ingin menunda datangnya. Dering alarm yang telah berulang kembali mengusiknya, membuat Daiki menggeram sebelum bangkit dari posisi baringnya dan mematikan alarm. Ia menyibak selimutnya. Dinginnya udara pagi di musim gugur terasa menusuk telapak kakinya yang menapak di lantai.

_‘Aominecchi, sandalnya dipakai dong! Dingin lho.’_

Daiki tersentak, menoleh pada daun pintu. Bayangan Ryouta yang tengah berkacak pinggang dengan wajah khawatir ada di sana. _Sebuah ilusi_. Kenangannya dengan Ryouta kembali tergali dari ingatannya. Daiki mendesah. Suara celotehan sang mentari kalbunya itu kembali teriang. Terdengar begitu nyata. Biasanya, Ryoutalah yang membangunkannya. Namun kini segalanya berubah tanpa adanya Ryouta.

Dan Daiki benar-benar merindukan sosok kesayangannya itu.

Tak ingin menambah kegundahan hati, Daiki segera beranjak dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah melakukan mandi dan rutinitas pagi, ia keluar kamar mandi dan segera memakai setelan kerjanya.

‘ _Yang benar dong memasang dasinya, Aominecchi. Kamu ih, nggak rapi. Sini aku betulin.’_

Daiki nyaris menarik dan melempar dasi yang berusaha dipakainya. Lagi-lagi otaknya tanpa sadar telah menyuarakan kerinduannya akan sosok Ryouta. Ia mengerang dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sudah hampir setahun Ryouta pergi tanpa kabar. Dan Daiki sudah menderita sejak saat itu.

Daiki menghela napas panjang. Ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Setelah lebih tenang, ia pun kembali bergumul dengan dasinya, mengikatnya sebisanya lalu segera merapikan rambutnya dan keluar kamar.

Daiki meletakkan tas kerja dan jasnya di sofa ruang tengah sebelum menuju dapur. Dinyalakannya mesin pembuat kopi miliknya dan membuat kopi. Ia membuka jendela dapur dan menyibak tirai-tirai jendela di ruang tengah hingga ruang tamu. Meloloskan sinar mentari yang menyerbu masuk ke dalam ruangan rumahnya. Ia membuka pintu depan, memeriksa ke depan pagar untuk menemukan koran pagi beserta dua botol susu langganannya. Daiki membawanya ke dalam rumah.

Koran diletakkannya di atas meja konter, sementara satu botol susu dimasukkannya ke dalam kulkas. Sebotol susu yang satu lagi dituangkan ke dalam panci kecil untuk dipanaskan dengan dijerang di atas kompor. Daiki mengambil roti tawar dan menaruhnya dalam pemanggang roti dan menyetel waktunya. Ia mematikan kompor dan memindahkan susu ke dalam sebuah teko. Wangi kopi mulai menguar dan menggelitik indra penciuman Daiki. Daiki mematikan mesin pembuat kopi, dan menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkirnya. Ia menambahkan satu sendok gula dan susu secukupnya ke dalam cangkir kopinya. Bukan cara Daiki menikmati kopi seperti biasanya, tapi ia merasa bahwa ia sedang butuh gula pagi ini.

Daiki kemudian beranjak menuju ke kamar Tetsuya di lantai dua, setelah mengamankan empat buah roti panggang dari alat pemanggangnya. Ia mengetuk pintu kayu yang berhiaskan gantungan berbentuk bundar bergambar bola basket. Gantungan itu merupakan hadiah untuk Tetsuya dari Ryouta saat Tetsuya mulai bermain basket _bersamanya_. Sulit bagi Daiki untuk tidak mengingat Ryouta, sebab di rumahnya sendiri pun, segala sesuatu pasti berhubungan dengan pria muda yang usianya terpaut lima tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Tetsuya membuat Daiki memutuskan memasuki kamar putranya itu.

“Tetsu?”

Tetsuya ada di sana, terlihat tengah termenung memandangi daun-daun pohon momiji yang berguguran. Pohon momiji itu tumbuh di halaman samping, tepat di mana kamar Tetsuya berada di lantai dua sehingga Tetsuya dapat dengan mudah melihatnya dari jendela kamarnya. Daiki kembali mengetuk daun pintu dengan ketukan yang sedikit lebih keras untuk membuat atensi Tetsuya teralih. Sepertinya hal itu berhasil, karena Tetsuya menoleh ke belakang. Ke arah Daiki.

“Ayah.”

“Pagi, Tetsu. Kau sudah bangun?”

Tetsuya mengangguk. Ia turun dari kursi yang digunakannya untuk membuka jendela kamarnya dan termenung. Lalu ia menghampiri sang ayah.

“Mandi ya? Mau ayah siapkan air panas?”

Tetsuya kembali mengangguk. Ia segera menyambar handuknya yang tergantung dari balik pintu. Daiki memasang gantungan baju yang disesuaikan dengan tinggi Tetsuya di balik pintu, sehingga Tetsuya mampu meraih handuknya yang digantung di sana. Tetsuya mengikuti Daiki ke bawah dan menuju dapur, sementara Daiki menyalakan pemanas air di kamar mandi. Daiki menyusul putranya ke dapur.

Tetsuya menggeser kursi sebelum menaikinya dengan hati-hati untuk dapat duduk di meja makan. Ia menunggu sang ayah yang mengambilkan gelas untuknya.

“Tetsuya mau makan dulu?”

Tetsuya mengangguk. Daiki tersenyum dan menuangkan susu dari teko untuk Tetsuya. Diletakkannya gelas berisi susu itu di sebelah kanan Tetsuya, tangannya tak alpa memberikan belaian sayang pada rambut Tetsuya yang acak-acakan karena baru bangun. Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. “Terima kasih, Ayah,” ucapnya pelan. Lalu ia meraih gelas dan meminum susunya.

Daiki duduk di sebelah Tetsuya, mengambilkan sebuah piring dan meletakkan selembar roti panggang di atasnya. “Tetsuya mau selai kacang atau stroberi?”

Tetsuya mengerutkan keningnya sejenak. Lalu memandangi ayahnya dengan tatapan yang tampak tidak mengerti. Daiki mengerjapkan matanya. “Tetsuya mau apa? Dengan telur mata sapi? Dengan bacon? Sosis?”

Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke hadapannya. Memandangi roti tawar yang permukaannya berwarna kuning kecokelatan. Lalu memandangi Daiki lagi.

“Mau sama sosis, Yah.”

Daiki tersenyum. “Oke, sebentar ya? Ayah gorengkan dulu. Sama telur juga?”

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya. Daiki membentuk lingkaran dengan jari jempol dan telunjuknya, sementara tiga jari yang tersisa teracung ke atas. Tanda ia mengerti keinginan Tetsuya. Tetsuya melebarkan senyumnya dan meminum susunya lagi. Daiki segera menuju kompor, menyalakannya dan memanaskan margarine pada wajan sebentar. Ia mengeluarkan sosis dari kotak penyimpanan di _freezer_ , membuka bungkusnya dan mengerat sisi-sisi dari sosis tersebut. Ia mengecilkan api kompor sebelum memasukkan sosis-sosis itu ke dalam wajan dan menggorengnya. Wangi yang khas menguar membuat air liur Tetsuya terbit. Perutnya pun berdendang setelahnya, membuat Daiki dan Tetsuya tertawa kecil karenanya.

“Wah, jagoan Ayah sudah nggak sabar ya? Sebentar ya, Tetsu!” celetuk Daiki setelah tawanya reda.

Pipi sang putra merona. Tetsuya tersenyum malu sembari mengangguk. Daiki tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya. Terkenang hari-hari yang sama ketika Ryouta ada di antara mereka. Kala itu, Tetsuya lebih sering tersenyum dan tertawa. Celotehnya lebih sering terdengar, tapi kini keadaannya tak sama lagi. Tetsuya kembali menjadi pendiam. Tak peduli seberapa sering Daiki mencoba mengembalikan tawa Tetsuya, Tetsuya tetap tak seriang ketika Ryouta masih ada.

Daiki membalik sosis di wajan dan menunggu sebentar supaya matangnya merata di keseluruhan sisi sosis-sosis tersebut, mengangkat dan meniriskannya. Ia mematikan api kompor, lalu memindahkan sosis-sosis itu ke dalam piring dan menghidangkannya ke hadapan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya meraih garpu dari tempatnya yang berada di tengah meja—ia berdiri di atas kursi untuk meraih garpu itu. Lalu duduk kembali dan menusukkan garpu itu pada sosis yang terhidang di hadapannya untuk memindahkannya ke atas piringnya. Daiki membantu Tetsuya mengoles mentega pada roti panggangnya. Tetsuya meletakkan dua buah sosis goreng di atas rotinya.

“Mau pakai mayones?”

“Sama saus tomat, Yah.”

Daiki meraih botol saus tomat dan mayones dari tengah meja dan menyerahkannya pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya menuangkan mayones dan saus tomat ke atas rotinya dan menutupnya lagi dengan selembar roti. Daiki mengoles selembar roti miliknya dengan selai kacang dan melipatnya, ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan selembar roti panggang sisanya. Tetsuya menunggu sang ayah lalu mereka menangkupkan kedua tangan mereka masing-masing.

“ _Itadakimasu_ ,” ujar keduanya bersamaan dan mulai makan.

Daiki menyelesaikan sepotong rotinya lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mengecek pemanas air. Daiki mengisi bak kamar mandi dengan air panas secukupnya dan mengisinya dengan air biasa hingga dirasakannya air mandi untuk Tetsuya berada pada suhu yang cukup hangat. Ia kembali ke dapur.

“Tetsu, air mandimu sudah siap. Selesai makan nanti langsung mandi ya?”

Tetsuya mengangguk. Sudut bibir, dagu dan pipinya penuh dengan bekas saus tomat dan mayones. Daiki terkekeh lalu menyekanya dengan serbet. “Makannya hati-hati, Nak. Bekalnya beli di kantin saja nanti nggak apa-apa kan, Tetsu?”

Tetsuya mengangguk tanpa banyak protes dan melanjutkan melahap roti panggangnya hingga habis. Ia juga menandaskan susunya dan mengucapkan ‘ _gochisousama deshita_ ’ sebelum turun dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Daiki mempercepat makannya lalu membereskan peralatan makan mereka dan meletakkannya ke atas wastafel. Ia lalu membantu Tetsuya bersiap-siap.

Sepuluh menit kemudian keduanya sudah berada di luar pintu pagar. Daiki memastikan seluruh pintu dan jendela terkunci sebelum membantu Tetsuya masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

“Siap berangkat, Tetsu?”

Tetsuya mengangguk. Daiki memindahkan tuas gigi dan menginjak pedal gasnya perlahan. Mobil pun melaju meninggalkan rumah mungil mereka untuk menuju ke sekolah Tetsuya dan kantor Daiki.

ooOoOoOoo

Hari-hari terasa begitu cepat berlalu. Pagi segera menjadi siang lalu sore berganti menjadi malam. Daiki menjalani hari-hari yang serupa mimpi. _Mimpi buruk_. Ia ingin bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Sayangnya takdir tak mengizinkannya. Mimpi buruk itu adalah kenyataan yang harus ia telan pahitnya. Ke manakah ia harus berlari? Kenyataan selalu membawanya kembali dan memaksanya untuk menghadapi apa pun yang terjadi.

Andai ia bisa segera memahami situasi saat itu, mungkin Ryouta tak perlu salah paham. Namun apa mau dikata, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Ingin memperbaiki keadaan pun rasanya kini tinggal angan-angan. Daiki menghela napas panjang lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ditekurinya wajah putranya yang telah tertidur setelah ia membacakan buku cerita bergambar kesukaannya. Daiki masih ingat betul pertanyaan Tetsuya kemarin. Di manakah Kise Ryouta berada? Ke manakah ia harus mencarinya? Bila sang mentari kalbu telah meninggalkan singgasananya, akankah sukma Daiki tetap mendapatkan cahaya kehidupannya?

Daiki memejamkan matanya. Sepasang netra sewarna samudera dalam itu kembali memperlihatkan diri beberapa saat kemudian. Daiki menutup buku cerita yang terbentang di pangkuannya dan meletakkannya ke atas meja belajar Tetsuya yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang Tetsuya, hanya berselang dengan nakas.

Denting bel yang berbunyi membuat atensi Daiki beralih menuju pada ponselnya yang tadi diletakkannya di atas nakas. Daiki membuka kunci layar ponselnya dan mengecek pemberitahuan yang baru saja masuk. Seijuurou mengirimkan sebuah berkas pada surelnya. Daiki membukanya dan segera menelitinya. Ia lalu menoleh pada Tetsuya yang terlelap dengan napas teratur. Dibelainya sekali lagi poni yang menutupi kening Tetsuya dan diacaknya puncak kepala Tetsuya dengan penuh sayang.

“Tetsu, _oyasumi_ ,” ucapnya pelan.

Daiki pun beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju keluar kamar. Tak lupa dimatikannya lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu tidur yang berada di atas nakas. Daiki menutup pintu kamar putranya itu dan segera menuju ruang kerjanya. Sesampainya di sana, Daiki segera menghidupkan lampu dan laptopnya. Begitu koneksi internet terhubung, Daiki segera membuka surel miliknya dan membuka berkas yang dikirimkan Seijuurou tadi.

Memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan diri pada pekerjaannya, Daiki sedikit banyak berharap kelelahan akan segera menguasai dirinya sehingga ia dapat tidur malam ini. Atau begitulah rencananya. Waktu kembali berlalu dengan cepat. Jarum pada jam dinding sudah kembali mengingatkan Daiki agar beristirahat. Namun apalah daya, rupanya mata dan otak Daiki masih enggan membiarkan Daiki untuk memeluk mimpi. Dengan cekatan, Daiki justru mengerjakan proposal yang seharusnya dikerjakannya besok pagi.

Daiki hanya keluar sejenak untuk menyeduh kopi dan ke kamar kecil untuk menuntaskan panggilan alam. Selebihnya, ia terus berkutat dengan laptop dan berkas-berkas yang merupakan bahan untuknya membuat proposal.

Hingga akhirnya gelap sejenak mengambil alih tubuhnya yang sudah terlampau letih.

ooOoOoOoo

“Ayah….”

“Ayah!”

“Ayah!!!”

Daiki tersentak. Lalu mengaduh karena ibu jarinya tersiram kopi panas dari teko. Tetsuya meraih serbet dan memberikannya pada Daiki. Daiki menerimanya dan menyeka sisa kopi panas di jarinya. Buru-buru ia menuju wastafel untuk mendinginkan jarinya yang terkena panas.

“Ayah nggak apa-apa?” tanya Tetsuya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Daiki menggelengkan kepala, lalu dicobanya untuk tersenyum. “Ayah nggak apa-apa kok. Tadi hanya melamun sedikit.” Tetsuya masih menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir. Daiki menepuk puncak kepala Tetsuya. “Coba Tetsu bantu Ayah. Bisa tolong ambilkan salep luka bakar di kotak P3K di sana?” ujarnya lagi sambil menujuk ke arah meja buffet yang berada di ruang tengah.

Tetsuya mengangguk dan segera mencari salep yang dimaksudkan sang ayah. Daiki menghela napas dan menarik tangannya. Ibu jarinya memerah, untungnya tidak sampai melepuh. Apa coba yang tadi sedang dipikirkannya sehingga ia menjadi ceroboh begitu. Bersyukur Tetsuya ada di sana untuk memperingatkannya. Kalau tidak mungkin seluruh telapak tangannya bisa melepuh karena leher teko sudah melenceng dari mulut cangkir kopi yang juga sudah meluber terisi kopi panas.

Tetsuya kembali dengan membawa _tube_ salep yang diminta Daiki. Salep untuk luka bakar selalu Daiki sediakan bersama obat-obatan lain untuk pertolongan pertama dalam kotak P3Knya. Ia sudah mengajari Tetsuya untuk mengenal nama dan fungsi juga cara menggunakan obat-obatan dalam kotak P3K. Tetsuya sendiri cepat tanggap sehingga sudah dapat membantu Daiki untuk menangani suatu sakit yang terbilang ringan, seperti misalnya kejadian yang baru saja terjadi ini.

Tetsuya membantu membukakan tutup tube salep dan menyerahkannya kepada Daiki. Daiki memencet badan _tube_ dan mengoleskan gel yang memberikan sensasi dingin pada ibu jarinya yang tadi terkena kopi panas.

“Tetsu, terima kasih ya.”

Tetsuya mengangguk dan mengangkat jempol mungilnya. Daiki mengacak rambut Tetsuya. “Ayo, lekas habiskan sarapanmu. Hari ini Tetsu berangkat bersama Bibi Satsuki ya?”

Tetsuya mengangguk dan kembali duduk di kursi meja makan. Ia menghadap piringnya dan mulai memakan sereal cokelat yang disiapkan Daiki. Tak lama Satsuki datang dan menghampiri keduanya.

“Tetsu- _kun_ , Dai- _chan_ , _ohayou!_ ”

“ _Ohayou_ , Bibi.”

“Yo, Satsuki.”

Satsuki tidak bisa tidak terkejut ketika menemukan wajah Daiki yang pucat dengan lingkaran mata yang hitam. Namun sebelum ia mengangkat suara, Daiki sudah menggeleng. Senyum tipis terbit di wajah lelahnya. Satsuki tergugu.

“Ayah akan mengambilkan tasmu.” Lalu ia melenggang dari dapur. Begitu ia tiba di pintu dapur, Daiki berbalik. “Kopinya masih panas, Satsuki. Masih enak.”

Satsuki mengerjapkan matanya. “Oh … eh, i-iya. Makasih ya, Dai- _chan_!!!”

Satsuki mengambil cangkir dari rak penyimpanan peralatan makan dan menuangkan kopi ke dalam cangkirnya. Uap kopi masih mengepul. Tetsuya memandanginya sebentar sebelum kembali menyuapkan sesendok penuh sereal cokelat ke dalam mulutnya.

“Tetsu- _kun_ … ayahmu tidak sedang sakit kan?”

Sendok berhenti sebelum menuju ke dalam mangkuk sereal, menggantung di udara. Tetsuya melirik ke arah atas dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat Satsuki tebak. Kepala berambut biru muda itu menggeleng.

“Nggak tahu, Bi.” Satsuki menanti dengan sabar ketika Tetsuya mengunyah serealnya lamat-lamat. “Jari Ayah tadi kena air panas.”

Bola mata beriris merah muda itu membelalak. “Eh?!”

“Ada apa? Sedang membicarakan apa kalian?”

Satsuki berusaha mengontrol emosi dan ekspresinya. “Ah, nggak kok, Dai- _chan_.”

Tetsuya memilih menghabiskan sereal dalam mangkuk ketika Daiki mencoba mencari jawaban darinya. Matanya mengalih atensi dari wajah sang ayah ke mangkuknya sendiri.

Satsuki menghela napas. “Dai- _chan_ , apa insomniamu kambuh lagi?”

“Huh?”

Satsuki menunjuk daerah lingkaran mata Daiki dengan jari telunjuk yang membentuk lingkaran di udara. Daiki angkat bahu, cuek. Ia meletakkan tas milik Tetsuya di atas meja di samping Tetsuya.

Daiki membelai rambut Tetsuya. “Tetsu, kau baik-baik di sekolah ya? Ikuti perintah guru dan bibimu.”

Tetsuya berhenti sebentar dari kegiatannya menenggak susu. “Baik, Ayah.” Dan melanjutkannya hingga tetes terakhir meluncur ke perutnya yang mungil. Diletakkannya gelas kosong kembali ke atas meja. “Aku berangkat, Ayah.”

Daiki mengangguk. Ia mengantarkan Tetsuya dan Satsuki ke depan. Tetsuya memasang sepatunya. Pun Satsuki. Daiki mengacak rambut Tetsuya sekali lagi sebelum keduanya pamit dan menghilang di balik pintu. Daiki mendesah setelah keduanya pergi. Ia melirik arloji lalu segera bersiap menuju kantor.

Sebelumnya ia enyusun piring dan peralatan makan lainnya yang kotor ke atas bak cuci piring. Menyimpan makanan yang berlebih ke dalam kulkas dan membereskan meja. Setelahnya Daiki kembali mengecek pekerjaan yang diselesaikannya semalaman suntuk. Daiki memasukkan semua berkas yang ia perlukan, laptop, hasil print dan flashdisk ke dalam tas lalu mengunci pintu dan jendela rumah. Tak mau mengambil risiko, alih-alih mengeluarkan mobilnya dari dalam garasi, Daiki pun menelepon perusahaan taksi dan memesan taksi.

Ia tak segera mengunci layar ponsel pintarnya. Jemarinya secara otomatis menggulirkan dan mengetuk ikon-ikon pada layar menuju ke sebuah nama, Kise Ryouta. Daiki tercenung. Untuk waktu yang tidak singkat. Inginnya menekan tombol balik, tapi jarinya seolah memilik pemikiran tersendiri dan malah membuka folder pesan atas nama kesayangannya itu. Daiki biasanya segera menghapus pesan yang sudah kedaluwarsa, maupun yang dilabelinya tidak penting. Namun, meski berkali-kali ia mencoba membuang semua pesan itu ke dalam ikon kotak sampah. Berkali-kali pula ia mengetuk ikon _cancel_. Ada ratusan permohonan maaf yang Daiki kirimkan. Namun tak satupun pesannya yang sampai. Tanda centang yang biasanya tertera di pojok balon pesan tak kunjung mengkonfirmasi. Namun Daiki tak punya pilihan lain. Jadi untuk yang kesekian kali, sebuah permohonan maaf pun dikirimkan. Lagi.

Klakson yang menyalak menyentak Daiki kembali ke dunia nyata. Menghapus sementara bayang-bayang pujaan hati dari benaknya. Daiki memeriksa kembali pintu depan sebelum melesat keluar pagar dan mengunci pintu pagarnya juga. Sopir taksi menurunkan jendela depan dan memberi salam. Daiki mengangguk, masuk ke dalam dan duduk di jok belakang.

“Kiseki Corporation.”

Dan taksi melaju untuk mengantarkan Daiki menuju ke tempatnya bekerja.

ooOoOoOoo

Rapat hari itu berjalan lancar, Daiki dan divisinya mendapat pujian singkat karena berhasil meyakinkan CEO mereka mengenai proposal yang diajukan untuk meningkatkan produktivitas dan penghasilan perusahaan. Namun tak secerah wajah teman-temannya yang bergembira, sebab jarang sekali CEO mereka yang terkenal kejam itu mau memuji, Daiki justru berwajah paling suntuk. Bila ditambah dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya dan aura suram yang makin pekat, Daiki sudah bisa disetarakan dengan sosok para zombiee yang biasa berkeliaran di film-film untuk mencari mangsa.

Sakurai Ryou, rekan sekerjanya ingin mengajak Daiki bicara pun undur diri dan malah bersembunyi di balik tubuh ketua divisi mereka, Imayoshi Shouichi, dengan badan tremor. Shouichi hanya bisa menggaruk kepala sambil tersenyum miring.

“Tunggu di sini, Sakurai. Atau kau bisa mengambil proposal tadi dan mengopinya untuk dibagian ke seluruh karyawan di divisi kita.”

“Ba-baik, Imayoshi- _san_. Ma-maafkan saya. Maafkan saya.”

“Sudah, sana kerjakan.”

“Ba-baiikk.”

Shouichi mendekat pada Daiki. Menepuk pelan pundaknya yang kaku. Daiki menoleh dengan ekspresi seekor predator yang marah karena teritorialnya diganggu. Melihat sosok senior serta ketua divisinya itu, Daiki terlihat melunak. Sedikit. Susah tidur membuat emosinya gampang sekali terpancing.

“Imayoshi. Ada apa?”

“ _Senpai_. Kau harus selalu menambahkan suffiks itu kalau kita sedang di kantor, Aomine. Suka atau tidak. Tapi karena kondisimu ini sedang tidak baik, kubiarkan, dan sebaiknya kau katakan alasanmu kenapa kau jadi seperti zombie begini, Aomine- _kun_?”

Daiki tetap menyusun kertas laporan yang sebetulnya sudah rapi di tangannya. “Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur seperti biasa, _Senpai_.”

“Aku tahu kau benci dinasihati, tapi kali ini dengarkan aku. Kau harus ke dokter dan mengatasi insomniamu. Ini bukan sekali dua kali kau terlihat mengenaskan begini. Tapi sudah hampir setahun, dan kondisimu lebih parah daripada saat itu.”

“Akan kupertimbangkan nanti, _Senpai_ ,” jawab Daiki.

Shouichi menepuk pundaknya lagi. “Kuberikan waktu dua jam untukmu beristirahat. Pergilah ke klinik dan cobalah untuk pejamkan mata. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu selama dua jam itu, kau mengerti?”

Daiki mengangguk. Tubuhnya menjerit untuk bisa istirahat, tapi Daiki merasa sendiri bahwa matanya sedang tidak mau berkompromi. Tawaran Shouichi memang sangat ia perlukan sekarang.

Mereka berpisah. Daiki segera menuju lift, ia masuk dan menekan tombol panel untuk membawanya ke lantai satu, tempat klinik perusahaan berada. Matanya sempat memburam sebentar ketika lift sudah bergerak menuju ke lantai satu, tapi Daiki berusaha tetap terjaga. Denting yang menandakan ia tiba di lantai satu pun berbunyi. Daiki menyeret langkahnya yang berat untuk menuju ke ruang klinik. Setibanya di sana ia mengatakan bahwa ia sedang tidak enak badan. Dokter yang berjaga saat itu membiarkan Daiki menguasai satu ranjang yang berada di balik gorden hijau toska. Tubuh yang letih dengan segera menonaktifkan respon saraf-saraf sadar. Untuk sejenak Daiki dapat memejamkan mata. Mungkin tubuhnya kini sudah mencapai  _batasnya_ untuk bulan ini.

Satu nama terlontar ketika mimpi menjemput paksa Daiki.  _Nama_ yang selalu menjadi hakim untuknya saat ini.

.

.

.

Bersambung ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KnB belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Tetsuya di sini menggunakan marga Aomine karen dia adalah anak dari Daiki. Taiga menggunakan marga Akashi juga untuk alasan yang sama.
> 
> Happy reading!

Musim panas dua tahun yang lalu. Langit begitu biru, tanpa ada terlihat sesaput awan yang menodai kanvas sang cakrawala. Sang mentari bersinar penuh dengan sang bayu mengembuskan aroma musim panas ke penjuru negri.

“Satsuki, aku titip Tetsu ya?”

“Tenang saja, Dai- _chan_! Tetsu- _kun_ akan baik-baik saja. Ya kan, Tetsu- _kun_? Hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang!!! Nah, Bibi tunggu di sana ya?” ujar Satsuki sambil menunjuk ke bus yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menuju ke Taman Bermain Teikou. Satsuki juga merupakan salah seorang guru yang mengajar di sekolah Tetsuya. Satsuki memberikan kesempatan bagi keduanya untuk berbicara. Ia menepuk bahu Daiki dan mengerling. Daiki tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. Tak akan terlihat bila raut wajahnya menampakkan keantusiasan, karena wajah itu _nyaris_ tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Tapi dari bola matanya yang seindah langit musim panas, Daiki tahu. _Tahu_ bahwa putranya juga sangat menantikan acara hari ini. Piknik bersama teman-teman sekolahnya ke Taman Bermain Teikou. Dan ia merasakan beban berat tengah dikalungkan pada tengkuknya karena membuat semangat yang terpancar di kedua bola putra semata wayangnya itu meredup.

Daiki berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Tetsuya. Ia membetulkan kancing dari kemeja kotak-kotak warna biru yang dikenakan Tetsu di atas t-shirt putihnya.

“Tetsu nanti hati-hati ya? Jangan jauh-jauh dari Satsuki. Kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu, segera tanyakan padanya ya?”

Tetsuya mengangguk. “Siap, Ayah.”

Daiki membelai pipi Tetsuya, menangkupnya dengan kedua tangannya. “Anak pintar. Hati-hati ya? Maaf Ayah tidak bisa menemanimu. Tapi begitu pekerjaan Ayah selesai, Ayah segera menemuimu.”

Tetsuya mengangguk lagi. “Nanti makan es krim?”

Daiki tersenyum lebar. “Yup, makan es krim dan makan hamburger kesukaannya, Tetsu.”

Tetsuya ikut tersenyum. Daiki memeluk Tetsuya dan mengecup keningnya. Ia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Tetsuya dengan sayang. “Pergilah, Nak.”

“Aku berangkat, Ayah,” ujarnya sambil menghampiri Satsuki yang menunggunya di pintu masuk bus bersama anak-anak yang lain. Tetsuya melambaikan tangannya pada Daiki sebelum dibantu Satsuki masuk ke dalam bus.

Daiki merasakan kekecewaan yang dirasakan putranya, tapi tak bisa berbuat banyak. Hari ini ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di kantor dan terpaksa melewatkan hari yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh keduanya. Namun, Daiki yakin jikalau ia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu dengan cepat, maka ia dapat segera menyusul Tetsuya di Taman Bermain dan piknik bersamanya. Karenanya ia dan Tetsuya membuat janji. Selama Daiki menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Tetsuya akan menjadi anak baik dan menuruti Satsuki—meski tanpa berjanji demikian pun Tetsuya tidak akan pernah merepotkan Satsuki, tapi hal itu menjadi rahasia antara Daiki dan Tetsuya saja—dan bila Tetsuya melakukannya, maka Daiki akan segera menyusulnya ke taman bermain dan membelikannya es krim vanilla dan hamburger kesukaan Tetsuya.

Tak lama, bus yang dicat seperti seekor kucing lucu itu pun meninggalkan halaman sekolah TK Seirin, tempat Tetsuya bersekolah. Daiki melambaikan tangannya hingga bus menghilang di tikungan jalan. Ia menghela napas dan menuju ke mobilnya. Ia menyalakan starter mobilnya dan mengendarainya menuju ke kantornya di pusat kota.

ooOoOoOoo

Bus pun tiba di Taman Bermain Teikou. Pemandu wisata menjelaskan segala sesuatu kepada anak-anak yang duduk dengan manis di dalam bus. Bus mereka dan kendaraan lain memasuki antrian untuk dapat memasuki gerbang masuk.

“Lihaaattt!!! Ada Piyo- _chan_!” seru seorang anak yang duduk di bagian depan bus.

Anak-anak lain menjadi penasaran sehingga mereka turun dari bangku mereka dan menuju ke depan bus. _Piyo_ adalah maskot hewan berwujud anak ayam berwarna-warni, kebanggaan dari Taman Bermain Teikou. Pengelola taman bermain membuat balon raksasa berbentuk anak ayam berwarna-warni itu untuk menyambut para pengunjung begitu mereka memasuki gerbang masuk. Anak-anak seketika berdecak kagum melihatnya.

“Nah, iya betul. Itu adalah maskot Taman Bermain Teikou. Piyo-chan tachi sungguh lucu ya, Adik-adik?” ujar sang pemandu wisata yang disambut koor anak-anak yang menyetujuinya.

Bus yang membawa mereka pun memasuki area parkir yang berada tidak jauh dari gerbang masuk utama. Anak-anak kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing dengan tertib, supaya mereka bisa bersama-sama keluar dari bus dan menikmati acara piknik mereka. Bus berhenti pada suatu perhentian untuk diparkirkan. Dengan arahan sang pemandu wisata dan dibantu dengan guru-guru dan orangtua mereka, anak-anak pun keluar dari bus dan membentuk barisan.

“Adik-adik harus berhati-hati saat masuk ke dalam nanti ya? Jangan ada yang terpisah, bila memerlukan sesuatu segera hubungi Kakak atau _Sensei_ ya?”

“Siap!!!”

Mereka pun memasuki Taman Bermain Teikou dengan ceria. Pada salah satu spot untuk berfoto, mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mengabadikan kenangan dan memulai tour menuju ke wahana pertama dari Taman Bermain Teikou, Wahana Taman Edukasi.

Pada wahana ini mereka memasuki bagian pertama _Taman Edukasi_ yaitu _Jungle_. Mereka memasuki bagian taman yang ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga bisa menampilkan replika hutan-hutan yang ada di dunia. Setiap replika hutan dilengkapi dengan satu pusat informasi yang dapat memberi tahu pengunjung mengenai informasi yang diperlukan dari setiap replika. Setiap replika hutan memiliki paling tidak dua sampai lima tanaman asli yang khas agar pengunjung dapat melihat sendiri bagaimana rupa asli dari tanaman khas dari macam-macam hutan yang ada di dunia. Pengunjung juga mendapatkan berbagai informasi mengenai hewan-hewan yang tinggal di sana. Ada beberapa hewan endemik yang dipelihara secara khusus untuk melengkapi replika hutan tersebut, sehingga replika hutan itu terlihat seperti aslinya. Replika hutan itu antara lain, hutan pinus, hutan cemara, hutan tropis, hutan konifer dan lainnya.

Tetsuya dan teman-temannya bermain cukup lama di sana sebelum mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju ke bagian berikutnya yaitu _Open Ocean_. Ada museum kecil yang dilengkapi dengan informasi-informasi lengkap mengenai ragam dunia laut. Dan yang menjadi pusatnya adalah akuarium besar yang menampilkan pesona dunia bawah laut. Tetsuya dan semua teman-temannya terpukau.

“Wah, ada Nemo!” seru Taiga sambil menunjuk ke area dasar yang ditumbuhi anemone laut. Segerombol ikan badut tampak berenang dengan santai. Beberapa ikan tampak bermain di antara tentakel-tentakel anemone yang melambai-lambai terkena arus laut buatan. Anak-anak mengerubuti Taiga untuk melihat para ikan badut yang kesohor itu.

“Wah Nemonya ada banyak!” celetuk yang lain.

“Itu Marlin!”

Senyum mereka melebar tatkala ikan-ikan itu berenang mendekati mereka. Pun Tetsuya, yang sejak tadi tampak begitu kagum dengan ikan-ikan yang ada di dalam akuarium. Seekor ikan pari raksasa berenang melayang di tengah akuarium menuju ke dasar. Perhatian anak-anak segera beralih dari kumpulan ikan badut kepada sang pari yang tampak seperti terbang.

“Ikannya terbang!”

“Bukan, Adik-adik. Yang itu namanya ikan pari, mereka tidak mempunyai sirip seperti ikan yang lain, tapi tepi tubuhnyalah yang berfungsi sebagai sirip yang membantu mereka dalam berenang. Terlihat seperti sayap ya?” jelas sang pemandu wisata. Beberapa anak tampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka.

“Aomine, jangan jauh-jauh dariku ya?” ujar Taiga ketika sahabatnya itu tampak terlalu sibuk memperhatikan ikan-ikan di dalam akuarium. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Taiga melihat-lihat ikan-ikan lain yang berada dari sisi lain akuarium tersebut.

Tak lama, sang pemandu wisata meminta mereka untuk berkumpul. Anak-anak berkumpul dan berbaris di depan sang pemandu wisata yang berdiri di dekat koridor untuk keluar wahana tersebut. Guru-guru dan orangtua yang ikut berbaris di belakang barisan anak-anak mereka.

“Siap menjelajah lagi?” tanyanya dengan nada suara yang semangat.

“SIIIIAAAAAPPPP!!!”

“Ayo, kita menuju wahana selanjutnya!”

Dan mereka pun meninggalkan area Open Ocean bersama-sama dengan wajah puas.

ooOoOoOoo

Tetsuya baru menyadari bahwa ia tertinggal sendirian ketika perutnya sudah berbunyi. Dan sewaktu ia berbalik, ia tak menemukan teman-teman dan guru-gurunya.

“Akashi- _kun_?” Tetsuya mencoba memanggil sahabatnya, Akashi Taiga. Namun sosok sahabatnya yang berambut merah kehitaman itu tidak tampak di manapun.

“Momoi- _sensei_?”

Tetsuya mencoba memanggil bibi yang adalah gurunya juga, tapi Satsuki tidak ada di sana.

“Bibi?” panggilnya lagi. Kali ini dengan panggilan non-formal seperti yang diajarkan sang ayah padanya. Sayang, ia tetap tak menemukan sosok bibinya itu.

Tetsuya berjalan hingga ke arah koridor yang menghubungkan area itu dengan area lain. Namun ia terlalu takut untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar dari sana.

Tak ada seorang pun yang ia kenal di sana.

Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sedih dan bingung. Dalam benaknya terbersit kegentaran Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana atau harus berbuat seperti apa. Ia ingin mencari teman-temannya, Satsuki atau siapa pun yang dikenalnya, tapi Tetsuya tidak tahu mereka di mana. Dihampirinya sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di koridor, di dalam wahana tersebut lalu ia duduk menunggu di sana. Berharap, bahwa teman-temannya atau guru-gurunya akan kembali untuk menjemputnya. Ia menundukkan kepala sembari memeluk erat tas ranselnya.

“Ayah, Tetsu harus bagaimana?” gumamnya pelan.

ooOoOoOoo

“Shin- _chan_! Shin- _chan_! Lihaaatt! Ada Nemo!”

“Berisik, Takao! Tenanglah, kau bukan anak TK!”

Suara tawa ringan yang terdengar setelahnya membuat pria muda berkacamata itu mendengus lalu menyedekapkan tangannya. Meski ia kesal, tapi bukan berarti ia benar-benar marah. Sosok yang tertawa di sampingnya pun segera meredakan tawanya.

“ _Gomen_ , Midorimacchi. Kalian lucu sekali kalau seperti itu.”

“Nah, Ryou- _chan_ saja setuju denganku.”

“Setuju apanya, Bakao?!”

“Sudah, sudah. Pasangan favoritku dilarang marah-marah. Kan kita kemari untuk bersenang-senang. Ya kan, Takaocchi?”

“Kalian yang tidak bisa menikmati hari libur dengan tenang! Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan ikut!”

“Tapi kalau nggak ada Shin-chan kan nggak seru. Ya kan? Ryou- _chan_? Hari ini kan hari terakhir liburan, masa kau juga nggak mau main bareng sama aku dan Ryou- _chan_?”

Yang paling jangkung dan berkacamata, Midorima Shintarou, menghela napas panjang. Meski raut wajahnya tetap menampakkan wajah ketus, tapi kini tampaknya ia sedikit melunak. “Sesuka kalianlah. Tapi jangan berisik! Kalian bukan anak TK!”

Kise Ryouta dan Takao Kazunari sama-sama melebarkan senyum penuh kemenangan sebelum sama-sama bertukar pandangan dan beradu tos. “Siaaaapp!” seru keduanya kompak.

Kazunari sudah kembali tenggelam dalam pesona lautan terbuka yang penuh dengan daya magisnya. Pun Ryouta dan Shintarou. Kesibukan sebagai model agensi membuat ketiganya jarang bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bermain-main keluar seperti ini. Setiap hari ketiganya disibukkan dengan kegiatan dan jadwal padat pemotretan, latihan di _gym_ , bertemu klien, acara promosi, gala, bahkan wawancara. Jadi begitu datang kesempatan untuk bersenang-senang, Kazunari dan Ryouta segera menyeret Shintarou untuk melakukannya. Menikmati masa muda, alasan keduanya.

Shintarou tak bisa bilang bahwa ia keberatan dengan hal itu.

Jadi, di sinilah mereka bertiga. Menghabiskan waktu terakhir dari jatah liburan yang diberikan perusahaan agensi kepada mereka di Taman Bermain Teikou.

Bagi Ryouta, pergi ke taman bermain adalah impiannya yang nomor satu ketika tiba waktu untuk libur. Sebab di taman bermain, ia bisa puas memainkan apa pun yang ia mau. Tanpa perlu harus menjaga sikap, tanpa harus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Ia cukup menjadi dirinya sendiri. Tidak peduli walaupun usianya sudah bukan anak remaja lagi.

Dan ia tahu, ia tidak sendiri. Kedua sahabatnya itu pun merasakan yang sama. Meski Shintarou tidak terlalu menunjukkan keantusiasannya, Ryouta tahu, Shintarou juga menikmati acara liburan mereka yang sederhana ini. Lagipula, taman bermain adalah satu-satunya tempat di mana ia tidak akan menjadi iri kepada kedua sahabatnya yang telah meresmikan diri sebagai pasangan dua bulan yang lalu. Yah, bukannya ia cemburu atau apa, tapi siapa juga yang _bersedia_ dijadikan obat nyamuk saat berlibur bersama? Ryouta sendiri akan malas bila pergi berlibur hanya seorang diri saja. Coba, di mana serunya hal itu?

Toh, dia bisa menggoda atau mengganggu mereka sedikit bila dia merasa bosan nanti—tapi mungkin dia tidak akan bisa bosan di tempat yang penuh dengan impian seperti ini. Meski begitu, baik Shintarou maupun Kazunari, tak seorang pun sahabatnya itu yang berniat membiarkan Ryouta bosan. Dan Ryouta amat bersyukur dengan hal itu. Yah, siapa yang tahu kalau ia juga akan bertemu jodohnya di sini? Ryouta terkekeh dengan pemikirannya itu. Ia menggelengkan kepala, lalu memfokuskan diri untuk menikmati pemandangan bawah laut yang ada di hadapannya. Pada ikan-ikan berwarna kuning yang berkejaran di antara koral dan karang. Atau pada ikan matahari dan ikan pari yang melayang di tengah akuarium.

_Liburan yang sempurna._

Hingga matanya menangkap bayangan lain yang terefleksi pada kaca akuarium di hadapannya. Mengalihkan atensinya dari kumpulan ikan-ikan kecil berwarna-warni yang sedang dilihatnya tengah berenang bak menari mengitari karang-karang dan koral. Bayangan seorang anak, dengan warna rambut biru muda, tengah memeluk tas ranselnya erat. Tak ada seorang pun di sekitarnya.

‘Apakah ia tersesat?’ pikirnya.

Rasanya seperti ada yang menegur hati kecil Ryouta. Membuatnya memutuskan untuk mendekati anak kecil itu. Ryouta merogoh saku dari jaketnya yang sengaja diikatkan ke pinggangnya. Seingat Ryouta, ia menyimpan sebungkus permen lollipop besar di sana. Ia segera mendapatkan permen itu dan segera mendekati anak itu.

Ryouta merendahkan dirinya dan berjongkok di hadapan anak itu, lalu berdeham. “Halo, Tuan Jagoan. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” tanyanya dengan nada jenaka, senyum di wajahnya melebar dengan tulus. Permen lollipop itu ditempatkan dengan sengaja di depan hidungnya. Menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya, terlebih di bagian bawah wajahnya.

Anak itu tersentak dan mengangkat kepalanya. Melirik takut-takut pada Ryouta yang wajahnya sedikit tersembunyi di balik lollipopnya. Senyum Ryouta semakin melebar saat mengetahui anak itu mau memperlihatkan wajahnya. Ryouta dapat melihat gurat kesedihan di sana. Ia merasa ia tahu harus berbuat apa.

Ia berdeham lagi. “Perkenalkan, Tuan Jagoan, namaku Tuan Permen. Boleh kutahu siapa namamu? Apa kau tersesat?”

Anak itu mengerjapkan mata biru muda besarnya. Ryouta hendak menjerit karena mendadak ia merasa sangat gemas pada anak laki-laki di hadapannya itu. Dia sangat lucu, pikir Ryouta spontan. Namun, anak itu hanya diam memandangi Ryouta. Ryouta sedikit mengerutkan kening, tampaknya berpikir langkah seperti apa yang harus ia ambil setelah mendapatkan perhatian anak itu tapi belum mendapatkan responnya.

“Aku mau membantumu kalau kau memberitahukanku namamu. Atau kau lapar? Kau boleh menggigitku, aku sangat enak lho,” tawar Ryouta pada Tetsuya lagi. Permen di tangannya sengaja diulurkan kepada anak yang lucu itu.

Anak itu tampak seperti tengah menahan dirinya. Padahal binar matanya sudah memberi tahu Ryouta bahwa memang ia ingin sekali mencicipi permen lollipop yang dibawanya. Ryouta tersenyum lagi.

“Aku tidak jahat kok. Aku hanya ingin berteman dan membantumu. Bolehkah?”

Anak itu menunduk sejenak. Ia lalu kembali menatap Ryouta. Netra biru mudanya menatap lurus pada netra sewarna madu milik Ryouta. “Tetsuya. Namaku Aomine Tetsuya,” ucapnya pelan.

Ryouta nyaris melonjak girang, tapi untungnya ia dapat mengendalikan diri. Sungguh, ia tidak tahan dengan tingkah manis bocah laki-laki yang mirip dengan keponakannya itu. Mirip karena mereka sama-sama lucu dan menggemaskan. Ryouta mengulurkan tangannya dan menyerahkan lollipop itu kepada Tetsuya.

“Kalau begitu aku akan panggil dengan Tetsuyacchi ya? Nah, dengan begini kita berteman ya, Tetsuyacchi?!”

Tetsuya mengangguk dan menerima lollipop itu. Meski ia merasa ragu, tapi Tetsuya tak merasa bahwa Ryouta akan berbuat jahat padanya. Ryouta membantu Tetsuya membuka bungkus lollipopnya dan kini Tetsuya bisa menikmati permen bundar berukuran sebesar telapak tangan orang dewasa itu. Rasanya manis dan enak. Rasa susu vanilla dan bercampur rasa buah-buahan segar yang Tetsuya sukai.

“Enak?”

Tetsuya mengangguk. “Terima kasih, Tuan Permen.”

Ryouta tergelak. Tanpa sadar ia sudah mengacak-acak rambut biru muda Tetsuya karena gemas. “Ah iya betul, aku belum memperkenalkan diri dengan baik. Aku Kise Ryouta, si Tuan Permen. Aku akan sangat senang bila kau mau memanggilku dengan namaku, Tetsuyacchi.”

“Kise- _san_?”

Ryouta mengangguk. “Yup, betul. Tetsuyacchi boleh memanggilku seperti itu. Nah, maukah Tetsuyacchi bercerita mengapa kamu duduk sendiri di sini? Apa kamu tersesat?”

Gurat kesedihan kembali menghampiri Tetsuya. Ryouta mengelus punggung Tetsuya, menepuknya pelan-pelan seolah memberikan dukungan yang diperlukan Tetsuya saat ini. Tetsuya mengangkat wajahnya. “Kami berlibur bersama. Aku, teman-teman dan Sensei. Tapi saat aku berbalik, mereka sudah tidak ada. Aku tidak menemukan mereka di mana-mana,” jelasnya dengan suara pelan. Ia menunduk kembali. “Aku takut, aku belum pernah ke sini, jadi aku duduk di sini dan menunggu mereka kembali.”

Ryouta mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Di saat yang sama Shintarou dan Kazunari mendekati mereka.

“Ryou- _chan_! Kau ternyata di sini. Ada apa? Eh, siapa ini?” tanya Kazunari beruntun.

Tetsuya tahu bahwa ia tengah dibicarakan oleh Kazunari, ia turun dari bangku dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh Ryouta. Ryouta menyadari ketakutan Tetsuya, jadi ia berbalik untuk memeluk Tetsuya dan berbisik, “Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuyacchi. Mereka teman-temanku. Jangan takut ya? Kami akan membantu Tetsuyacchi. Mau kan?”

Tetsuya melirik ke balik tubuh Ryouta untuk memperhatikan Kazunari dan Shintarou, sebelum kembali menatap netra sewarna madu milik Ryouta yang menatapnya hangat. Tepukan pada punggungnya, membuat Tetsuya menemukan keberaniannya dan mengangguk. Ryouta tersenyum kepadanya dan menggenggam telapak tangannya. Lalu ia berdiri dan menghampiri teman-temannya.

“Dia sepertinya terpisah dari rombongan sekolahnya. Namanya Tetsuyacchi, aku pikir aku akan membantunya dulu.”

“Kau ini memang. Selalu saja terlibat masalah.”

Tetsuya menundukkan kepala mendengar komentar dari pria berambut hijau itu. Pria berambut hitam di sebelahnya menyikut pelan yang bersangkutan. “Shin- _chan_ nggak boleh begitu, ah. Kasihan kan dia. Kita bantu juga ya?”

“Terserah. Asal tidak buat masalah lagi.”

“Ah, Shin- _chan_ pura-pura nggak peduli, padahal kamu yang kelihatan paling khawatir tadi.”

“Berisik, Takao!”

Ryouta terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua temannya. “Tetsuyacchi jangan dengarkan ya? Mereka cuma bercanda kok. Ayo kita cari teman-temanmu!” ujarnya sambil menggandeng Tetsuya keluar dari Open Ocean. Tetsuya mengangguk, mengikuti Ryouta yang membawanya keluar dari sana.

ooOoOoOoo

“Bagaimana bisa?!” tanya Satsuki dengan mata yang terbelalak.

Seorang guru di hadapannya menatap dengan pandangan yang sama tidak percayanya juga, seperti yang Satsuki lakukan.

“Rasanya sebelum keluar dari wahana Taman Edukasi kami telah mengecek keberadaan anak-anak, semuanya lengkap, Momoi-sensei. Hanya saja, Akashi Taiga baru saja melaporkan bahwa ia kehilangan Aomine Tetsuya,” jelas Hirakawa Yuri, guru yang melaporkan hilangnya Tetsuya pada Satsuki. Ia memegang daftar nama anak-anak di tangannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi bingung dan sedih. Ia tampak menyesal dengan keteledorannya.

Taiga menghampiri Satsuki, ia menarik telapak tangan sang guru. Meminta perhatian.

“ _Sensei_ , Aomine di mana? Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mencarinya?”

Satsuki tersenyum, berusaha agar tidak membuat Taiga cemas berlebihan. Ia merundukkan tubuhnya untuk menyamai tingginya dengan tinggi Taiga.

“Kita bisa minta tolong pada petugas taman ini untuk membantu menemukan Tetsu- _kun_ , Taiga- _kun_. bersabar ya?” ujarnya untuk menenangkan Taiga.

“Um, permisi….”

Satsuki menoleh. “Oh, Kouki- _san_.”

“Papa!” seru Taiga sambil mendekati pria muda itu. Sang pria mendekati putranya dan menepuk bahunya.

“Momoi- _san_ , saya dan beberapa orangtua sudah mencari di bagian barat, tapi maaf kami belum dapat menemukannya. Moriyama-sensei dan Handa-sensei juga saya lihat tadi sudah menghubungi petugas taman untuk membantu pencarian Tetsuya-kun,” jelas pria yang merupakan papa dari Taiga, Akashi Kouki.

“Mungkin kita juga perlu memeriksa bagian pusat informasi untuk mencari Tetsu- _kun_. Siapa tahu mereka bisa membantu kita menemukannya.”

Semua orang yang ada di sana mengangguk setuju. Satsuki meminta Yuri untuk menjaga anak-anak lain, sementara ia menuju ke bagian pusat informasi.

“Kouki- _san_ , bolehkah saya meminta tolong?”

“Ya, tentu,” jawab Kouki sambil tersenyum.

“Bisakah Anda memberitahu pada Seijuurou- _san_ mengenai keadaan ini agar Seijuurou-san bisa memberitahu Dai- _chan_? Saya juga akan menghubungi Dai- _chan_ sembari saya ke bagian pusat informasi.”

Kouki mengangguk. “Oh betul juga, Sei tadi pagi mengatakan kalau mereka memiliki pekerjaan penting hari ini. Makanya mereka tidak bisa datang sejak awal tapi kemungkinan mereka bisa menyusul kita di sini. Baiklah, serahkan hal ini padaku Momoi- _san_. Aku harap kita bisa segera menemukan Tetsuya- _kun_.”

Satsuki pun berlari menuju ke bagian pusat informasi secepat yang ia bisa.

ooOoOoOoo

“Jadi, dia tersesat?”

Ryouta berpandangan dengan Tetsuya sejenak. “Um, mungkin lebih tepatnya terpisah dari rombongan sekolahnya.”

“Oh, hmm … sepertinya ini akan membutuhkan sedikit waktu. Hei, Yamada! Coba lihat daftar sekolah-sekolah yang berkunjung secara khusus pada hari ini. Seingatku kita memiliki daftarnya sebab mereka harus memberikan surat permohonan terlebih dulu.”

“Siap, Pak!” jawab seorang petugas yang usianya lebih muda. Ia segera mengecek pada komputer dan mencari file dokumen yang berisikan daftar yang mereka perlukan untuk mengkonfirmasi informasi yang baru mereka terima.

Tetsuya menunggu bersama Ryouta dengan tenang, sementara Shintarou dan Kazunari menunggu di kafetaria yang tidak jauh dari Kantor Bagian Pusat Informasi.

Di saat yang sama, Satsuki terus mencoba untuk menghubungi Daiki. Sambungan konstan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya itu pun akhirnya disambut yang bersangkutan.

“Satsuki?! Apa—”

“Dai- _chan_ , dengarkan aku dulu. Kumohon.”

Dengusan napas terdengar di seberang line telepon. Satsuki meneruskan bicaranya, menangkap respon tidak terlalu baik dari sepupunya itu sebagai persetujuan baginya untuk melanjutkan.

“Aku minta maaf. Seharusnya aku ingat kalau Tetsu- _kun_ gampang terdistraksi dengan sekitar dan mudah hilang. Maafkan aku, Dai- _chan_.” Netra merah muda miliknya tetap memindai sekitar dengan awas. Kalau-kalau ia dapat menemukan murid merangkap keponakan kesayangannya itu sesegera mungkin. “Kami sedang mencarinya. Aku sedang menuju ke bagian pusat informasi. Kami sedang mengusahakan hal terbaik yang kami bisa untuk mencari Tetsu- _kun_ , Dai- _chan_ ,” sambungnya lagi dengan sedikit terbata-bata karena ia sedang berlari.

Terdengar hela napas di seberang sambungan telepon. “Satsuki, aku akan segera menyusul ke sana. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Tenanglah. Hanya saja, tolong … tolong usahakan yang terbaik untuk menemukan Tetsu. Hanya dia yang kupunya, Satsuki.”

Satsuki berhenti. Ucapan Daiki sedikit banyak menyentuh hatinya. Ia terenyuh dalam haru. Sadar bahwa Tetsuya adalah alasan Daiki bertahan dengan semuanya. Sebab memang tidak mudah bagi sepupunya itu untuk menjadi orangtua tunggal bagi sang putra, terutama ketika istrinya kemudian berpulang sesaat setelah menghantarkan Tetsuya untuk melihat dunia. Daiki tidak pernah memohon, tapi demi putra semata wayangnya ia rela membuang jauh harga dirinya dan berlutut memohon. Apa pun akan dilakukan Daiki demi Tetsuya.

“Huum, pasti, Dai- _chan_.”

Sambungan telepon pun diputus. Satsuki mengantongi ponselnya terlebih dulu sebelum memindai sekelilingnya. Ia tiba di tempat yang di tuju. Gedung yang terlihat lebih kecil dari semua gedung yang ada di dalam Taman Bermain Teikou, Gedung Bagian Pusat Informasi, sesungguhnya tidaklah demikian. Satsuki memasuki gedung itu, menghampiri ke bagian resepsionis. Seorang petugas menjumpai dan menyapanya.

“Selamat siang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?”

“Saya Momoi Satsuki, guru dari TK Seirin yang hari ini berkunjung kemari bersama rombongan anak-anak murid kami. Kami kehilangan salah satu murid kami, karenanya saya melapor untuk memohon bantuan dari para petugas untuk mencarinya.”

“Oh. Rasanya tadi kami juga menerima pengaduan yang sama dari kantor bagian barat. Mohon ditunggu sebentar, Nona Momoi. Kami akan mencoba mengeceknya.”

Satsuki menunggu pada bangku yang tersedia di ruangan itu. Netra merah mudanya melirik cemas ke arah luar jendela kaca besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan di taman. Satsuki bisa melihat keceriaan dan kebahagiaan para pengunjung yang berada di sana. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi yang sama di wajah keponakannya itu. Wajahnya sedikit banyak mewarisi kemiripan dari sang ibu. Satsuki melihatnya tumbuh, melihat perkembangannya. Ah, seharusnya ia hapal dan tanggap dengan kebiasaan Tetsuya yang memang mudah terdistraksi dan lihai dalam urusan menghilang. Satsuki menyesal karena teledor. Tetsuya pasti sedang merasakan ketakutan.

“Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak, Shisui- _san_. Kami akan menunggu kabar di kafetaria terdekat.”

Ryouta menjabat tangan si petugas yang mengangguk dan tersenyum rumah. “Kami akan mengusahakan yang terbaik, Kise- _san_.” Ia lalu berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan Tetsuya. “Nah, anak baik … jangan sedih ya? Paman akan berusaha mencari rombongan sekolahmu secepatnya, supaya kamu bisa kembali bersenang-senang bersama teman-temanmu, ya?”

Tetsuya mengangguk. “Terima kasih, Paman,”ujarnya pelan. Ada nada malu-malu di dalam suaranya. Shisui menepuk puncak kepala Tetsuya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Seseorang tampak menghampiri mereka. Seorang wanita, yang menangkap pembicaraan mereka. Menatap ketiganya dengan perasaan haru, juga tatapan tak percaya dan takjub. “Tetsu- _kun_!” serunya sambil menghambur memeluk Tetsuya.

“Bibi … Bibi Satsuki.”

Tetsuya membalas pelukan Satsuki. Memanggilnya dengan sebutan kesayangan pada wanita yang adalah guru kelasnya, seperti pada ketika mereka tidak berada di sekolah. Daiki yang mengajarinya bagaimana memanggil Satsuki ketika ia berada di sekolah dan di luar lingkungan sekolah. Tetsuya sudah mampu membedakan kedua cara itu dalam waktu singkat.

Satsuki melepas pelukannya. Ia menangkup wajah Tetsuya dengan kedua tangannya, air matanya berlinang membasahi kedua pipinya. “Tetsu- _kun_ ke mana saja? Astaga! Tetsu- _kun_ nggak kenapa-kenapa kan?”

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. “Maaf, Bibi.”

Satsuki kembali memeluk Tetsuya. “Yang penting Tetsuya nggak apa-apa.” Satsuki menguasai dirinya lalu ia berdiri. Kepada Shisui dan Ryouta, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya. “Terima kasih banyak sudah menjaga Tetsu-kun. Maaf sudah merepotkan Anda sekalian.”

“Anda keluarga Aomine Tetsuya?” tanya Shisui untuk memastikan.

Satsuki mengangguk. “Benar. Saya Bibinya dan juga gurunya. Kami sedang berpencar untuk mencari Tetsu- _kun_ ke wahana-wahana yang sudah kami kunjungi sebelumnya, tapi kami belum bisa menemukannya. Saya sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan Anda sekalian.”

Shisui tersenyum. “Yang membawa Aomine- _kun_ kemari adalah Kise- _san_. Katanya, dia menemukan Aomine-kun duduk sendiri di bangku dalam wahana Open Ocean. Jadi, ia membawanya ke sini. Kami tengah menyusun pengumuman untuk menginformasikan keberadaan Aomine- _kun_ , tapi kami bersyukur Anda datang kemari untuk melaporkan pengaduan ini. Aomine-kun jadi tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi.”

Satsuki tersenyum. Ia menatap pada pria muda yang berada di hadapannya. “Kise- _san_ ya? Ng, saya mau berterima kasih pada Anda. Karena—”

Ryouta tertawa, bukan mengejek tapi ikut bahagia karena akhirnya Tetsuya bisa bertemu dengan orang yang dikenalnya. “Tidak perlu terlalu formal, ng, Momoi Satsuki- _san_ kan ya? Aku Kise Ryouta. Tidak masalah sama sekali. Aku turut senang karena akhirnya Tetsuyacchi bisa bertemu kembali dengan Momocchi.”

“Momocchi?”

Ryouta menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya. Ia keceplosan. “Ah, maaf. Jadi kebiasaan. Itu kebiasaanku dalam memanggil orang, Momoi- _san_.”

Satsuki bergeleng. “Tidak masalah kok, Kise- _san_. Kalau mau Kise- _san_ boleh memanggilku begitu, tapi aku juga ingin memanggil Kise- _san_ dengan nama panggilan. Boleh kan?”

Ryouta menganggukkan kepala. “Tidak masalah, Momocchi. Senang bertemu dengan Momocchi,” ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Satsuki menyambut uluran tangan Ryouta. “Senang berkenalan denganmu, Ki- _chan_. Dan terima kasih sudah menjaga Tetsu- _kun_.”

“SATSUKI!!!”

Teriakan itu menginterupsi keduanya. Daiki tiba dengan napas putus-putus. Peluh terlihat membanjiri wajah pria berambut biru laut itu. Tangannya bertopang pada lututnya ketika ia berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya yang berantakan akibat berlari hingga tiba di bagian pusat informasi.

“Ayah!” seru Tetsuya begitu melihat sosok Daiki. Daiki nyaris terjengkang karena Tetsuya menerjangnya, untung ia mampu menguasai keseimbangan tubuhnya sekaligus menangkap tubuh mungil putranya itu. Dipeluknya erat-erat Tetsuya seakan bila ia melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit saja, putra semata wayangnya itu akan menghilang dari hadapannya. Rasa takut dan kekhawatiran yang melandanya sejak ia menerima berita kehilangan Tetsuya kini terangkat dari pundaknya. Tidak lagi membebaninya. Rasa syukur penuh kelegaan kini memenuhi hati dan wajahnya.

“Tetsu. Tetsu. Tetsu…,” lirihnya sambil menciumi wajah dan puncak kepala Tetsuya seolah tiada hari esok.

“Ayah, maaf.”

Daiki bergeleng lemah. Dilepaskannya sejenak pelukannya demi melihat wajah putranya. Dengan ibu jarinya ia menyeka air mata Tetsuya yang telah meleleh di pipi tembamnya. Tetsuya pasti sudah menahannya sejak tadi, berusaha tegar dan tidak menangis. Berusaha berani seperti yang biasa Daiki ajarkan padanya. Daiki merasa bangga pada Tetsuya. Ia mengacak sayang rambut biru muda di kepala Tetsuya.

“Sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Kenapa malah menangis? Tetsu sudah berusaha dengan baik hari ini. Tapi Ayah minta, jangan diulangi lagi. Tetsu ingat janji yang Tetsu buat tadi pagi kan?”

Tetsuya mengangguk, tapi wajahnya menunduk. Daiki terkekeh dan menepuk sayang puncak kepala putranya itu sebelum kembali memeluknya. “Sudah, sudah. Tidak apa-apa.”

Daiki menggendong Tetsuya lalu menemui Satsuki, Ryouta dan Shisui. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. “Saya Aomine Daiki, Ayah Tetsuya. Maaf telah merepotkan Anda sekalian, terima kasih sudah menjaga putra saya.”

“Itu sudah tugas kami, Aomine- _san_. Dengan ini kasus selesai. Dan bila Anda ingin berterima kasih,” Shisui melirik Ryouta sejenak, “sebaiknya pada Kise- _san_. Nah, saya masih ada tugas, saya permisi kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Aomine- _kun_ , bersenang-senanglah bersama ayah, bibi dan teman-temanmu ya?”

Daiki dan Satsuki menganggukkan kepala pada Shisui yang memohon diri dan kembali pada tugasnya. Tetsuya melambaikan tangannya. “Terima kasih, Paman Shisui!”

Shisui melepas topi dan melambaikannya pada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya melirik pada ayahnya, ia menyentuh pipi Daiki, meminta perhatian darinya. “Ya, Nak?”

Tetsuya menoleh pada Ryouta yang balik menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Tetsuya kembali menatap Daiki. “Ayah, Kise- _san_ dan temannya menolongku bertemu Bibi Satsuki.”

“Oh iya benar.” Daiki membenarkan posisi Tetsuya pada gendongannya, masih tidak ingin melepaskan Tetsuya. Satsuki menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Tetsuya. Daiki enggan tapi ia merasa itu pilihan terbaik karena ia pun harus berterima kasih dengan benar pada Ryouta. Jadi, Tetsuya berpindah pada rengkuhan Satsuki.

“Kami menunggu di ruang tunggu.”

Daiki mengangguk. Diciumnya kening Tetsuya, lalu menghampiri Ryouta yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

“Hai,” sapanya pada pria berambut pirang itu.

Ryouta menganggukkan kepalanya. “Hai. Ayahnya Tetsuyacchi kan ya? Kupikir Anda tidak datang.”

“Ah itu. Aku seharusnya memang menemani Tetsu piknik hari ini. Tapi yah … ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Aku baru saja menyelesaikannya ketika Satsuki memberitahuku bahwa Tetsu hilang. Aku nyaris terkena serangan jantung mendengarnya, Tetsu adalah segalanya bagiku. Oh ya, sebetulnya aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Kau membantu menjaga putraku, aku sangat berterima kasih.” Daiki membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam di hadapan pria muda yang telah menemukan dan menjaga Tetsuya itu. Tanda rasa terima kasihnya yang juga teramat besar.

Ryouta tersipu, entah mengapa ia malah tersanjung dengan perkataan Daiki. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengannya. “Tidak masalah kok, Aomine- _san_. Aku senang bisa membantu. Tetsuyacchi anak baik, dia tidak menangis meski ia terlihat sedang ketakutan. Ia anak yang hebat.”

Daiki mengangguk. “Ya, dia memang anak yang hebat.”

Ryouta menatap Daiki yang atensinya kembali terpusat pada Tetsuya. Ia menangkap nada sedih dalam kalimat yang dikatakan oleh lawan bicaranya itu barusan. Ia berdeham. “Aku turut senang karena Tetsuyacchi sudah kembali pada kalian.”

“Ah, iya. Benar. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuan yang kau berikan, Kise.”

Ryouta mengangguk. “Tidak masalah kok, Aominecchi. Eh?” Ryouta menggigit lidahnya sendiri karena kelepasan lagi. _Duh_ , kenapa dia malah salah tingkah begini sih?

“Ma-maaf, aku malah jadi—”

Daiki terkekeh. “Tidak masalah kok. Aku mendengarmu memanggil Tetsu dengan panggilan itu. Kebiasaanmu ya? Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau panggil begitu.” Daiki mengulurkan tangannya. “Senang bertemu denganmu, Kise.”

Ryouta merasa pipinya panas seperti tengah direbus. “Um, oke. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Aominecchi,” ujarnya sambil menyambut tangan Daiki dan menjabatnya. Uh, otaknya kenapa malah berpikir bahwa pria di hadapannya ini sangat tampan? Sadar Ryouta, Daiki itu ayahnya Tetsuya. Dia sudah beristri. Pikirannya itu membuat rona di wajahnya perlahan menghilang. Uh, benar juga. Harusnya ia sadar dari awal. Tapi walau bagaimana pun juga, Daiki memang tampan. Wajar kan bila Ryouta tertarik padanya sejak pandangan pertama.

Daiki tersenyum dan melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Ryouta terasa enggan tapi akan tidak wajar bila ia menahan telapak tangan Daiki lebih lama. Telapak tangan yang kasar itu terasa hangat. Uh, Ryouta harus benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh dalam pesona sang pria.

“Ngomong-ngomong, kau kemari dengan siapa, Kise? Temanmu ya? Apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami? Setelah ini aku rasa adalah acara bebas untuk keluarga. Aku ingin mentraktirmu makan siang.”

Ryouta tak segera menjawab. Ia ingin menerima ajakan Daiki, tapi ia merasa tidak enak bila meninggalkan sahabatnya. Meski pada satu sisi, ia yakin baik Kazunari maupun Shintarou tidak akan keberatan bila ditinggalkan. Tapi kalau membawa mereka juga apa tidak malah merepotkan Daiki ya?

Daiki menaikkan sebelah alisnya demi melihat Ryouta yang hanya terdiam. Ryouta tersentak dari lamunannya sendiri saat kedua pasang mata mereka kembali bertemu pandang.

“Ah maaf, Aominecchi. Betul, aku bersama sahabat-sahabatku. Um, tidak enak bila aku tidak menghubungi mereka dulu.”

“Oh benar juga. Bagaimana jika kita mengajak mereka juga? Aku juga ingin berterima kasih pada mereka.”

“Eh? Apa tidak malah merepotkan?”

Daiki menggeleng. “Kurasa tidak. Lagipula Tetsuya menyebutkan tentang temanmu juga tadi, aku merasa tidak sopan bila tidak mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka juga. Padahal kalian semua telah membantu Tetsuya.”

Ryouta mengedutkan keningnya. Tampak menimbang-nimbang.

“Kalau Aominecchi memaksa, baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi teman-temanku dulu.”

“Kalau begitu tolong tunggu kami di sana, dan ajaklah mereka ya?” ujar Daiki sambil menunjuk ke arah salah satu restoran keluarga yang berada di sana. “Apa boleh aku meminta nomor teleponmu? Aku akan segera menghubungimu begitu waktu bebas tiba. Kami akan segera menyusul kalian di sana.”

Ryouta tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. “Tentu.”

ooOoOoOoo

Satsuki memberitahukan semua orang bahwa Tetsuya telah ditemukan. Mereka berkumpul kembali di titik pertemuan sebelumnya. Seluruh anak-anak mengerubungi Tetsuya, Daiki dan Satsuki. Taiga memeluk Tetsuya sembari mengomel. Taiga sampai menangis karena khawatir tapi itu hanya sebentar, Tetsuya berterima kasih pada Taiga karena telah mengkhawatirkannya.

Kouki menemui Satsuki dan Daiki bersama Seijuurou. Mereka bersyukur karena Tetsuya sudah ditemukan. Pihak guru TK Seirin berkumpul dan menyampaikan permohonan maaf mereka atas kejadian yang menimpa Tetsuya. Daiki tidak ambil pusing, tidak pula mempermasalahkan. Daiki berterima kasih karena semua orang telah berusaha untuk menemukan Tetsuya, ia malah menyampaikan permohonan maaf karena telah merepotkan semua orang. Segala sesuatunya berakhir dengan baik. Dan acara piknik pun berlanjut dengan lancar.

Tetsuya amat senang, terutama ketika waktu bebas tiba.

“Ayah, Tetsu mau es krim.”

Daiki mengangguk. Kedua tangannya memegangi kaki Tetsuya yang kini tengah duduk di bahunya. Kedua tangan Tetsuya memegangi kepala sang ayah erat-erat. Satsuki berjalan di samping keduanya.

“Tetsu- _kun_ masih mau makan lagi tidak?” Kali ini Satsuki yang bertanya.

“Apa Kise- _san_ ikut juga, Bi?”

Satsuki mengangguk. “Tentu. Ah, lihat! Itu Ki- _chan_.” Satsuki menunjuk pada suatu arah, ekor mata Tetsuya mengikutinya dan ia melonjak senang.

“Hei, Tetsu. Pelan-pelan, Nak. Nanti kau jatuh. Dan Satsuki? Serius? Ki- _chan_?”

Satsuki hanya memutar bola matanya. Dan Tetsuya sendiri sepertinya tak begitu mendengarkan peringatan sang ayah sebelumnya. “Itu Kise- _san_ , Ayah! Bibi!”

Tepat di depan sebuah restoran, Ryouta melambaikan tangan untuk menyambut mereka. Ada dua orang pria lain yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

“Halo, jagoan!” sapa Ryouta begitu mereka tiba di tempatnya berdiri.

Tetsuya tersipu mendengarnya, ia memberikan Ryouta senyuman tipis tapi terlihat begitu lucu bagi Ryouta sambil bersembunyi di balik kepala Daiki. Daiki mengangguk pada Ryouta dan kedua temannya.

“Aku, Aomine Daiki. Ayah Tetsu. Kudengar kalian telah membantu menjaga anakku, aku berterima kasih atas bantuan kalian. Dan untuk itu kiranya kalian sudi menerima undangan makan siang bersama kami.”

Ketiganya lantas mengangguk. Ryouta memperkenalkan kedua sahabatnya itu pada mereka.

“Ini Midorimacchi dan ini Takaocchi, Aominecchi. Dan ini Momocchi.”

“Halo, aku Takao Kazunari. Sahabatnya Ryou-chan. Salam kenal.”

“Midorima Shintarou. Dan Kise, sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan gunakan nama panggilan bodoh itu?!”

“Momoi Satsuki. Guru dan Bibi Tetsu- _kun_. Salam kenal ya, Midorin dan Takao- _kun_.”

Ryouta dan Kazunari terbahak mendengar panggilan dari Satsuki, untuk Shintarou lebih tepatnya. Daiki dan Shintarou memandangi ketiganya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

“Yang benar saja,” keluh keduanya bersamaan.

“Oh ayolah!” kilah Satsuki sambil mencolek lengan Daiki.

“Tidak seburuk itu kok, Shin- _chan_. Ya kan? Ryou- _chan_?” Giliran Kazunari yang mencolek pipi Shintarou.

Ryouta hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil memamerkan cengiran lima jarinya yang menyaingi cerahnya sang mentari. Tetsuya menggerakkan kakinya, meminta turun. Daiki cepat tanggap dan membantunya untuk merosot turun dari bahu Daiki. Ryouta segera menghampiri Tetsuya dan mengacak rambutnya.

“Kise- _san_.”

“Tetsuyacchi.”

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama—lebih tepat bila dikatakan bahwa Ryoutalah yang tertawa dan Tetsuya tersenyum lebar.

“Ayo, kita masuk!”

Ajakan Ryouta itu pun disetujui oleh semuanya. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam restoran dan makan siang bersama-sama. Hari itu pun berlalu dengan baik, meninggalkan kenangan indah untuk tersimpan dalam memori.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Rexa harap teman-teman bisa menikmati kisahnya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan, mungkin ga bisa secepat ini buat updatenya.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KnB belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> I don't own anything and don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Enjoy the story, happy reading!
> 
> (Actually, this chapter dedicated for Aomine birthday on last month, happy belated birthday ma tanned boye~)

  
“Selamat siang, Momocchi!”

Satsuki yang baru saja melepas anak-anak muridnya pulang bersama dengan orangtua mereka pun menoleh ke arah suara. Ryouta melambaikan tangannya. Senyum di wajah Satsuki kembali melebar.

“Ki- _chan_!” serunya seraya membalas lambaian tangan Ryouta.

“Kok tumben ke sini?” tanyanya begitu Ryouta sudah berada di hadapannya.

“Mau lihat Tetsuyacchi. Aku kangen padanya. Apa dia sudah pulang? Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?” Ryouta segera memberondong Satsuki dengan pertanyaannya.

Satsuki tersenyum. “Oh, Tetsu- _kun_ pulang bersamaku kok. Dai- _chan_ tidak bisa menjemputnya karena sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan di kantornya. Jadi, selama beberapa waktu ini Tetsu- _kun_ akan ikut denganku sampai Dai- _chan_ pulang nanti sore,” jawab Satsuki. “Dan tentu saja Ki- _chan_ boleh bertemu dengannya, kalian bersahabat bukan?” tambahnya lagi.

“Eh? Ibunya Tetsuyacchi di mana?”

Satsuki terdiam sejenak. Ia melengkungkan senyum bermakna maklum, tapi yang ditangkap oleh sepasang netra emas Ryouta adalah makna sedih. “Yuk, kita ngobrol di dalam saja. Sekalian menemui Tetsu- _kun_. Aku juga masih harus berbenah dulu sebelum pulang,” ujar Satsuki sambil menarik pergelangan Ryouta agar mengikutinya. Ryouta ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tapi ia menahan diri. Ia pun menuruti permintaan Satsuki dan mengekor di belakang Satsuki.

Mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan, ruang kelas tepatnya. Ryouta dapat melihat papan tulis, meja dan kursi mungil, lemari dan rak-rak yang berisikan mainan juga buku-buku. Dindingnya dicat warna biru pastel dengan sentuhan warna cerah lainnya, seperti hijau, kuning dan pink di beberapa tempat, menjadikan ruangan itu terlihat unik dan menarik. Hiasan-hiasan dinding yang lucu tertempel apik menghiasi ruang kelas. Ada juga hiasan yang sengaja digantung di langit-langit kelas. Ryouta dapat melihat papan absen yang berisikan nama-nama murid yang ada di kelas itu. Nama-nama murid itu ditulis pada potongan kayu berbentuk hewan lucu yang diberi gantungan kawat kecil di bagian atas dan dideretkan di sebelah kanan pada bagian papan yang berjudul “Pulang”, sementara di sebelah kirinya—yang berjudul “Hadir”— sudah kosong.

Sepasang netra emas itu kemudian menyadari sesosok entitas yang berada di tengah ruangan. Topi berwarna putih beraksen merah dan hitam khas TK Seirin telah terpasang di kepalanya. Lengkap dengan tas selempang yang sudah disampirkan menyilang di bahunya. Siap untuk pulang sebenarnya. Namun ia—tampak—masih sibuk dengan krayon dan kertas gambarnya.

Satsuki mendekati Tetsuya dan tersenyum begitu Tetsuya menoleh dan menatapnya. “Tetsu- _kun_! Coba tebak siapa yang datang!”

Tetsuya segera menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Ryouta tersenyum ketika Tetsuya menatapnya. Dibukanya topi kupluk dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Ekspresi Tetsuya segera berubah begitu mengenali Ryouta.

“Kise- _san_!” serunya. Ditinggalkannya krayon dan kertas gambarnya untuk menemui Ryouta yang telah melambaikan tangannya dengan antusias.

“Tetsuyacchi!!!”

Ryouta menekuk sebelah lututnya dan berlutut sembari membuka kedua tangannya. Tetsuya menghambur untuk memeluk Ryouta. Satsuki tersenyum melihat keduanya.

“Kise- _san_ , aku kangen Kise- _san_.”

Ryouta melepas pelukannya. Telunjuknya menjawil cuping hidung Tetsuya. Ia terkekeh. “Aku juga. Makanya aku ke sini untuk bertemu dengan Tetsuyacchi. Tetsuyacchi, sedang apa?”

Tetsuya melirik pada Satsuki sejenak dan pada kertas gambarnya yang ditinggalkannya di atas meja. “Sedang menunggu Bibi Satsuki. Aku mewarnai gambar, Kise- _san_.”

“Oh ya? Boleh aku lihat gambarnya Tetsuyacchi?”

Tetsuya mengangguk. Ryouta berdiri dan membiarkan Tetsuya membawanya menuju ke meja tempat Tetsuya mewarnai gambarnya tadi. Satsuki tengah membereskan buku gambar anak-anak dan merapikan peralatan menggambar yang mereka pakai tadi.

Ryouta duduk di sebelah Tetsuya. Tetsuya kembali asyik mewarnai gambar pemandangan. Pada gambar itu tampak seorang anak laki-laki tengah bermain pasir bersama kedua orangtuanya di pantai. Tetsuya mewarnai rambut mereka dengan warna biru muda dan biru tua. Ryouta tersenyum jenaka melihat persamaan yang ada dengan gambar yang tengah diwarnai Tetsuya dan dengan kenyataan yang ada. Tapi pada gambar wanita yang ada di gambar, Tetsuya bahkan belum memberikan warna apa pun.

“Yang ini belum diwarnai Tetsuyacchi?”

Tetsuya mendengak ke arah Ryouta, menatap Ryouta dengan pandangan yang membuat Ryouta merasa tertuduh dan bersalah. Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali asyik menggoreskan krayon warna cokelat muda untuk mewarnai bagian pantai.

“Tidak.” Adalah jawaban singkat yang meluncur dari bibir Tetsuya.

Ryouta mengerutkan kening. Lalu melempar tatapan tanya pada Satsuki yang kini tengah membereskan meja guru. Ryouta menangkap senyum sedih di sana.

“Tetsu-kun selalu membiarkan gambar ibu tetap berwarna putih, Ki- _chan_. Mungkin kau belum tahu, ibunya Tetsu-kun, Hinase- _neesan_ sudah berpulang. Sudah sejak Tetsu- _kun_ baru lahir. Kelahiran Tetsu- _kun_ cukup sulit, terjadi komplikasi dan Hinase- _neesan_ sendiri memang bertubuh lemah, sehingga demi Tetsu- _kun_ … Hinase- _neesan_ mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Tetsu-kun mengenal ibunya hanya dari cerita kami dan foto-foto. Ada satu foto yang paling disukai Tetsu- _kun_ , yaitu foto Hinase- _neesan_ memakai gaun putih. Jadi ketika ia mewarnai gambar ibu, ia akan membiarkan gambar itu polos tanpa warna seperti itu,” jelas Satsuki.

“A-aku minta maaf.”

“Tidak apa-apa, Ki- _chan_. Tetsu- _kun_ anak yang kuat, jadi ia tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Ya kan Tetsu- _kun_?” Kali ini Satsuki mendekati mereka dan menepuk puncak kepala Tetsuya yang mengenakan topi.

Tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia berhenti sejenak dan memandangi Ryouta. “ _Okaa-san_ sudah bahagia di surga, Kise- _san_. Jadi, nggak apa-apa. Tetsuya nggak marah kalau ada orang yang ingin tahu soal _Kaa-san_.”

“Kan? Tetsu- _kun_ punya Bibi dan Ayah, juga Kakek dan Nenek, jadi Tetsu- _kun_ nggak akan sendirian. Ya?”

Tetsuya mengangguk dan kembali meneruskan mewarnai gambarnya. Ryouta terhenyak mendengar penuturan Tetsuya. Terenyuh melihat ketegaran bocah laki-laki yang menggemaskan itu. Tak banyak anak yang dapat menerima kepergian salah seorang orangtua di usia yang masih sangat muda seperti Tetsuya. Apalagi seorang ibu.

Ryouta masih ingat ketika kedua orangtuanya meninggalkannya lima tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Masa itu adalah masa yang paling berat untuknya dan kedua kakaknya. Namun bersama-sama mereka bisa melaluinya dengan baik. Ditambah lagi, kini ia memiliki sahabat terbaik yang sudah seperti saudara baginya, sehingga ia tidak begitu memikirkan kesulitan di dalam hidupnya. Yang ia tahu bahwa ia harus terus menatap ke depan dan menjalani hidupnya.

Hanya saja melihat Tetsuya dan mengenal tentangnya, Ryouta _seakan_ kembali dipaksa untuk melihat ke belakang. Ryouta dapat melihat betapa rapuh dan tidak berdayanya dirinya dulu. Tak berbeda dengan Tetsuya. Ryouta memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, ia hampir-hampir tak percaya, tapi ia tahu apa yang dikatakan Satsuki tentang Tetsuya itu benar. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Ryouta jatuh hati pada Tetsuya. Yang membuatnya ingin selalu melihat dan berada di dekat Tetsuya. Ia menyayangi Tetsuya seperti ia menyayangi kedua keponakannya. _Lebih lagi_ , ia dapat merasakan bahwa ia menyayangi Tetsuya seperti Tetsuya adalah anaknya sendiri. Ia ingin menjaga dan melindungi Tetsuya. Ingin agar Tetsuya merasa aman, nyaman dan bahagia. Namun semua itu biarlah disimpan untuknya sendiri. Ryouta berjanji di dalam hatinya.

“Momocchi sudah selesai? Bagaimana kalau kutraktir makan siang? Kalian belum makan siang kan?”

“Wah, itu…,’’ Satsuki melirik Tetsuya, mereka saling berpandangan sejenak, “bagaimana Tetsu- _kun_? Mau?”

Tetsuya melirik Ryouta. “Apa Tetsuya boleh makan es krim vanilla, Kise- _san_?”

Ryouta tergelak. “Tentu saja! Tetsuyacchi boleh makan es krim, tapi setelah makan siang ya?”

Tetsuya mengangguk. Satsuki ikut tertawa melihatnya. “Baiklah sudah diputuskan kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas ajakannya, Ki- _chan_.”

“Ah, Momocchi, seperti dengan siapa saja. Aku kan teman kalian berdua. Sesekali mentraktir kalian bukan masalah kok.”

“Baiklah, ayo kita bereskan gambar Tetsu- _kun_ dulu,” ujar Satsuki kemudian.

Tetsuya mengangguk dan segera membereskan krayon yang digunakannya, Ryouta ikut membantunya. Kertas gambarnya diserahkan pada Satsuki yang membawanya ke sebuah rak yang memiliki stiker bertuliskan nama “Aomine Tetsuya” dan menyimpan kertas gambar itu di sana. Kotak krayon pun disimpan di dalam tas selempang Tetsuya.

Tetsuya berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan bersama Ryouta dan Satsuki keluar dari sekolah. Mereka berpapasan dengan beberapa guru yang masih memiliki pekerjaan tambahan. Satsuki pamit pada mereka dan mereka pun meninggalkan sekolah.

Ryouta membawa Satsuki dan Tetsuya makan siang di restoran favoritnya. Restoran keluarga yang menyajikan masakan rumah yang enak dan sehat, juga harganya sangat terjangkau. Restoran yang sederhana tapi kualitasnya terjaga.

Mereka sedang menyantap makanan ketika ponsel Satsuki berdering.

Satsuki memeriksa penelepon yang menghubunginya sebelum membalas tatapan Ryouta padanya yang seolah-olah bertanya. “Dai- _chan_. Sebentar ya, Ki- _chan_ , Tetsu- _kun_. Halo?”

Ryouta kembali menikmati nasi karinya dengan nikmat, sementara Tetsuya melahap hamburgernya dengan semangat.

“Eh? Memang belum pulang, Dai- _chan_. Aku dan Tetsu- _kun_ makan siang di luar. Bersama Ki- _chan_.”

Ryouta melirik Satsuki sejenak ketika namanya disebut. Satsuki mengerling balik padanya. Ia pun melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas. Kembali menikmati nasi kari favoritnya.

“Kalau begitu kau saja yang kemari. Tetsu- _kun_ juga sedang makan kok.”

“Kise- _san_?” panggil Tetsuya kemudian.

“Ya?”

“Boleh nggak minta air putih?”

“Oh, tunggu di sini kalau begitu ya?” Ryouta beranjak untuk menemui seorang pramusaji yang berada lima meja di depannya, tampak baru saja selesai melayani pelanggan yang duduk di sana. Mencoba menanyakan permintaan Tetsuya. Sang pramusaji mengangguk dan Ryouta pun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Satsuki sudah kembali menikmati salad ayamnya.

“Eh, sudah selesai Momocchi?”

Satsuki menyeruput jus apel di gelasnya sebelum mengangguk pada Ryouta. “Huum. Dai- _chan_ cuma heran karena sewaktu menelepon ke rumah, Ibuku bilang aku dan Tetsu- _kun_ belum pulang. Dia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan diperbolehkan pulang lebih awal, makanya dia mau segera menjemput Tetsu- _kun_. Aku bilang padanya kalau kita lagi makan, dan memintanya untuk menyusul kita kemari.”

“Apa dia keberatan aku mengajak kalian pergi?”

Satsuki menggeleng. “Tentu tidak. Ya kan, Tetsu- _kun_?”

Tetsuya mengangguk. Saus hamburger terlihat belepotan di bibir dan dagunya. Ryouta terkekeh sementara Satsuki terkikik melihatnya. Ryouta segera mengambil serbet dan menyeka saus hamburger di bibir dan dagu Tetsuya.

“ _Mou_ , Tetsuyacchi, jadi belepotan begini.”

“Tetsu- _kun_ , pelan-pelan makannya.”

Tetsuya hanya diam. Membiarkan Satsuki dan Ryouta yang memberikan perhatian kepada nya.

“Ngomong-ngomong, Ki- _chan_ , bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?”

“Oh, baik. Pemotretannya lancar kok. Aku diberikan libur sampai Hari Minggu. Makanya aku langsung datang menemui kalian di sekolah. Habis aku nggak tahu rumahnya Tetsuyacchi di mana sih.”

“Eh, aku kira kemarin waktu kita ngobrol bareng itu Ki- _chan_ sudah tahu.”

“Nggak. Aku belum tahu. Malahan—sedikit kurang berani menanyakannya, kan baru kenal.” Ryouta menjawab sembari memberi isyarat dengan tangannya, jari telunjuk dan jempolnya bertemu tapi tidak sampai menempel. Ada ruang yang memberi jarak di antara kedua jemarinya itu.

Satsuki mengangguk. “Pantesan selalu mengajak Tetsu- _kun_ ketemu di sekolah.”

“Kan kurang sopan kalau bertanya langsung. Takutnya Aominecchi menyangka aku mengincar Tetsuyacchi. Aku bukan pedofil. Sungguh. Aku cuma kangen sama Tetsuyacchi.”

Satsuki menahan tawanya dengan menempelkan punggung tangan di depan bibirnya. “Ki- _chan_ suka Dai- _chan_ ya?”

Sontak pipi putih Ryouta memanas hingga menimbulkan berkas merah serupa warna udang goreng seperti pada Seafood Yakisoba yang tengah disantapnya. “Ah, Momocchi bisa saja. Bukan begitu kok,” kilahnya seraya menghindari tatapan jenaka yang dialamakan padanya. “Tetsuyacchi mau nambah?” tanyanya pada Tetsuya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Lagi, Satsuki terkikik di balik tangannya. “Sekali lihat juga jelas kok, Ki- _chan_. Kau menyukai Dai- _chan_ dan Tetsu- _kun_. Buktinya, Ki- _chan_ selalu menemui Tetsu- _kun_.”

Ryouta tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana sebab kata-kata Satsuki itu benar adanya. Bibirnya mengerucut sejenak. Ia menenggak air mineral di dalam gelasnya hingga habis dalam sekali teguk.

“Tetsuyacchi menggemaskan sih. Lucu. Mirip keponakanku. Aku jadi sayang sama Tetsuyacchi.” Ryouta mendekatkan tubuhnya ke meja untuk menjangkau Tetsuya di seberangnya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang dibelainya helaian rambut biru muda milik Tetsuya. “Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku memanfaatkan Tetsuyacchi, Momocchi … bukan begitu.”

Kali ini Satsuki tertawa. Tawanya manis didengar. Tidak sama sekali bernada mencemooh alih-alih seperti suatu kelegaan.

“Aku tahu, Ki- _chan_. Kasih sayangmu pada Tetsu- _kun_ tulus. Sama seperti perasaan sukamu untuk ayahnya. Ya kan? Sudah jangan berkilah, kau semakin membuktikan _bahwa_ kau benar-benar menyukai Dai- _chan_. Intuisiku tidak pernah salah, lho.”

Kalor yang membakar pipi Ryouta seakan semakin meningkat intensitasnya, Ryouta mengipasi dirinya sendiri. “Sudah dong, Momocchi. Di sini ada Tetsuyacchi.”

“Aku mendukungmu kok, Ki- _chan_!”

“ _Mou_!”

Satsuki menyukai kegiatan barunya ini, menggodai Ryouta. Awalnya Satsuki hanya menduga-duga. Namun seiring dengan kedatangan Ryouta yang begitu intens ke sekolah untuk bertemu Tetsuya membuat wanita itu berasumsi bahwa Ryouta tidak hanya jatuh hati kepada bocah tiga tahun yang merupakan keponakan kesayangannya itu. Melainkan juga jatuh hati pada sang ayah, yang memang memiliki daya tarik tersendiri.

Ya, siapa yang tidak akan berasumsi begitu, jikalau melihat pria muda yang kurang lebih sepantaran dengannya itu bela-belain datang ke sekolah buat mengajak main keponakannya yang susah mengakrabkan diri dengan orang lain kecuali keluarganya itu? Ryouta kurang kerjaan sekali kan?

Namun Satsuki juga menyadari bahwa kasih sayang yang Ryouta berikan pada sang keponakan tidaklah sekadar demi mengejar perhatian Daiki saja. Satsuki tahu betul bahwa Ryouta benar-benar menyayangi Tetsuya, dan kebetulan, sejalan dengan itu Ryouta juga jadi menaruh hati pada sepupunya. Satsuki sama sekali tidak memiliki keberatan apa pun, alih-alih mendukung Ryouta sebab sepertinya Daiki pun menaruh hati pada Ryouta.

Tak lama berselang, Daiki pun memunculkan batang hidungnya. Tetsuya tengah menikmati es krim vanilla porsi besar ketika Daiki datang. Sementara Satsuki dan Ryouta tengah meminum secangkir latte.

“Ayah!”

Seruan Tetsuya membuat Ryouta menoleh ke belakang. Daiki mengangguk ketika kedua pasang netra berbeda warna milik mereka bersirobok. Ryouta balas mengangguk. Seperti ada desiran aneh yang membuat perutnya seperti digelitiki ketika mereka saling berpandangan tadi. Dan mendadak saja Ryouta menjadi gugup.

“Kok lama sekali? Katanya sudah dekat.”

Daiki mengambil duduk di samping Ryouta dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya cuek. “Salah ambil jalan jadi harus memutar dulu,” jawabnya sekenanya sebelum menoleh pada putranya yang asyik menyuapkan es krim ke dalam mulut. “Tetsu, sudah makan?”

Tetsuya mengangguk. “Ditraktir, Kise- _san_.”

Daiki mengerutkan keningnya sejenak. Sebelum ia membuka mulut Ryouta sudah berbicara.

“Aku mendapatkan _fee_ lebih dari pemotretanku, klienku puas dengan hasil fotonya, jadi aku ingin mentraktir Tetsuyacchi dan Momocchi untuk merayakannya. Aominecchi juga pesan saja makanan dan minumannya, aku yang traktir.”

Daiki tersenyum tipis. “Kau terlalu memanjakan mereka. Tapi terima kasih, aku sudah makan di kantor tadi.”

“Oh, begitu. Ya, tidak masalah kok, Aominecchi. Mereka sahabatku juga. Aku ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dengan mereka, tapi ya nggak banyak sih. Cuma ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk Tetsuyacchi dan Momocchi.”

“Aw, Ki- _chan_. _You’re so sweet_.”

Tetsuya menoleh sejenak pada bibinya begitu kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Satsuki. Satsuki mengusap sayang puncak kepala Tetsuya. “Artinya Ki- _chan_ itu orang yang sangat baik, Tetsu- _kun_.”

Tetsuya mengangguk ketika dijelaskan. Ia memandangi sang ayah. “Ayah, mau es krim?”

Daiki menggeleng. “Untuk Tetsu saja, jangan lupa bilang apa pada Kise?”

Tetsuya mengerjap sebelum mengalihkan atensi pada Ryouta. “Terima kasih, Kise- _san_.”

Ryouta melebarkan cengiran. “Sama-sama, Tetsuyacchi.”  
  
Daiki menunggu hingga Tetsuya menghabiskan es krim vanilanya. Ryouta membayarkan makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan di kasir. Mereka pun beranjak keluar dari restoran itu.

“Ah, aku lupa kalau hari ini ibu memintaku untuk belanja!” seru Satsuki sembari menepuk keningnya sendiri.

Tetsuya memandangi Satsuki dengan penuh tanya. “Bibi mau ke mana?”

Satsuki menoleh pada Tetsuya. “Nenek meminta Bibi untuk berbelanja, Tetsu- _kun_. Bibi baru ingat. Jadi, Bibi harus ke supermarket setelah ini. Tetsu- _kun_ mau ikut?”

Tetsuya menoleh pada Daiki dan Ryouta, lalu kembali menoleh pada Satsuki. “Ayah dan Kise- _san_ bagaimana, Bibi?”

“Um… apa kalian juga ikut?” tanya Satsuki pada keduanya.

“Aku terserah Tetsu.” Daiki tersenyum kepada Tetsuya lalu mengangguk. “Nak, kau mau ikut Satsuki belanja? Ayah tidak keberatan. Ayah sudah punya waktu luang sekarang, jadi Ayah bisa menemanimu ke mana pun kau mau.”

Tetsuya melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Satsuki dan menubruk kaki ayahnya. “Terima kasih, Ayah.”

Daiki membelai kepala Tetsuya yang ditutupi topi sekolahnya. “Sama-sama.”

Tetsuya melepas pelukannya di kaki Daiki. “Kalau Kise- _san_?”

Ryouta tersenyum tapi sejujurnya ia bimbang. “Apa nanti tidak malah merepotkan kalau aku ikut?”

Satsuki dan Tetsuya serentak menggelengkan kepala mereka. Daiki tersenyum pada Ryouta. Ryouta jadi salah tingkah.

“Tidak kok. Oh ya, bagaimana kalau Ki- _chan_ ikut makan malam saja di rumah? Masakan ibuku enak sekali lho,” tawar Satsuki kemudian.

Ryouta menggeleng. “Mungkin lain waktu, Momocchi? Aku jadi tidak enak kalau malah merepotkan kalian.”

Satsuki menggelengkan kepalanya. “Ki- _chan_ ini ngomong apa sih? Seperti sama siapa saja. Kau kan temanku, lagipula aku dan Tetsu- _kun_ juga sudah ditraktir makan siang. Sekarang giliran kami yang mentraktir Ki- _chan_. Ya kan Tetsu- _kun_? kita juga harus mentraktir Ki- _chan_ makan malam!”

Tetsuya mengangguk. “Kise- _san_ makan malam sama kami, ya?”

Ditatap dengan dua pasang mata bening yang memelas seperti itu membuat Ryouta bingung harus bagaimana. Dan lagi, sejak kapan Tetsuya bisa melakukan hal seperti itu ketika memohon? Setahunya, Tetsuya adalah anak yang tidak begitu mudah mengekspresikan dirinya. Tapi begitu ia beraksi seperti ini, menampilkan ekspresinya dengan gamblang, Ryouta seperti dibuat menyesal seumur hidup bila tidak mengiyakan permohonan Tetsuya.

“Uuh, bagaimana ya?”

Satsuki dan Tetsuya semakin gencar menyerang Ryouta dengan tatapan mata mereka yang semakin membuat Ryouta tak mampu menolak. Ryouta berpaling sebentar ke arah lain. Sialnya, menatap Daiki justru membuatnya semakin tidak bisa berkata tidak.

Daiki terkekeh. “Sudahlah, Kise. Ikuti saja kemauan mereka. Kau tak akan menang bila melawan adik sepupuku itu saat ia sudah mengajak putraku untuk bersekongkol seperti ini.”

Bibir Ryouta serta merta mengerucut maju. “Dih, Aominecchi,” rajuknya kemudian. Ryouta memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia kemudian menghela napas panjang. Sejurus dengan matanya yang kembali terbuka, Ryouta menyerah kalah. “Baiklah, aku ikut kalau begitu.”

Tetsuya dan Satsuki bersorak girang. “Yeeeeiiiiiiiii!!! Kita menang Tetsu-kun!”

Tetsuya melonjak dan tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa. Hingga membuat Ryouta terpana menyaksikan ekspresi bahagia yang baru kali ini dilihatnya. Satsuki mengangkat tangannya dan mengajak Tetsuya untuk ber- _high five_. Tetsuya dengan senang hati melakukannya bersama Satsuki.

“Kita berhasil, Bibi.”

Daiki tergelak melihat kelakuan adik sepupu dan anaknya itu. Ia menepuk bahu Ryouta dan memamerkan cengiran khasnya. “Nah, itu Satsuki dan Tetsu untukmu, Kise.”

Ryouta berusaha menahan diri agar kalor tidak menyepuh pipinya lagi dengan warna merah. Tubuhnya bereaksi ganjil lagi jika berdekatan dengan Daiki. Gawat, ia jadi semakin menyukai pria tampan beranak satu itu.

“Iya. Aku kalah telak, Aominecchi.”

“Kalau begitu ayo, kita ke supermarket dulu. Dan aku permisi sebentar, aku menelepon ke rumah dulu ya?” Satsuki memohon diri untuk memberi tahu orang tuanya.

“Ka-kalau begitu aku juga akan menghubungi teman sekamarku. Aku tinggal bersama Takaocchi dan Midorimacchi, Aominecchi ingat mereka kan?”

Daiki mengangguk. “Oh, yang berkaca mata itu dan yang satunya yang matanya tajam itu ya?”

Ryouta mendengus geli demi mendengar deskripsi yang diberikan Daiki pada kedua sahabatnya. “Iya benar. Itu mereka. Sebentar ya?”

“Tak masalah,” jawab Daiki ringan.

Ryouta kemudian menghubungi kedua sahabatnya itu. Tapi karena panggilannya tidak jua diterima, Ryouta jadi hanya mengirimkan pesan pada keduanya. Saat ia kembali bersamaan dengan Satsuki, Daiki tengah bermain bersama Tetsuya. Jari Daiki tengah menggelitiki pinggang Tetsuya karena Tetsuya kalah.

“Ayah, ampun!”

“Ayah kan menang Tetsu.”

“Kise- _san_ , Bibi, toloooong!”

“Sudah dong, Dai- _chan_. Kasihan Tetsu- _kun_ sampai _ngos-ngosan_ begitu.” Satsuki mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Tetsuya berdiri dari pangkuan Daiki.

Daiki pun menyudahinya. “Baiklah. Baiklah. Ini karena kita harus pergi belanja dulu juga. Nanti malam Tetsu nggak bisa kabur dari hukuman Ayah!” kelakarnya sambil menciumi pipi putranya itu.

Tetsuya masih tergelak ketika Satsuki menolongnya. Wajahnya memerah akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. “Ng-gak. Nan-ti malam, Tetsuya yang menang!” ujarnya kemudian sambil masih menata napasnya.

“Ayo, kita ke parkiran kalau begitu. Naik mobilku saja.”

Keempatnya kemudian menuju ke area parkir untuk menuju ke supermarket menggunakan mobil Daiki.

Keempatnya tiba di supermarket yang jaraknya sudah dekat dengan tempat tinggal Satsuki dan Daiki. Mereka membawa satu troli di mana Tetsuya bisa duduk pada dudukan yang tersedia untuk anak-anak dan Daiki yang mendorong trolinya ke mana pun Satsuki menyeret mereka serta. Ryouta mengikuti mereka sambil sesekali bercanda dengan Tetsuya.

Satsuki memilih bahan makanan dengan cermat. Di stan sayuran, ia memilih sekantung wortel yang masih segar, dua kuntum brokoli, sekotak kacang kapri dan beberapa sayuran lainnya. Tetsuya protes begitu sekotak paprika masuk ke dalam troli.

“Wah, Tetsuyacchi nggak suka paprika ya?” celetuk Ryouta.

“Iya, dia selalu menyingkirkan paprika dari piringnya,” jawab Daiki.

“Tapi ibuku, neneknya, selalu tahu cara supaya Tetsu- _kun_ mau memakannya. Hehehe,” ujar Satsuki sambil memasukkan sekantung kentang yang sudah dipilihnya ke dalam troli.

“Um, maaf, jadi orangtuanya Aominecchi dan Momocchi bersaudara begitu?”

Daiki mengangguk. “Ayahku dan ibunya kakak beradik. Saat ini orangtuaku berada di Okinawa, mereka bilang mereka ingin menghabiskan masa tua mereka di kampung halaman. Praktis di rumah hanya ada aku dan Tetsu. Sesekali mereka kembali ke Tokyo, terutama ketika masa liburan atau ketika mereka sedang ingin bertemu Tetsu. Kami juga bergantian mengunjungi mereka di Okinawa ketika Tetsu libur.”

Satsuki memasukkan sekantung timun dan selada juga sekotak tomat ke dalam troli. “Rumahku dan rumah Dai- _chan_ bersebelahan. Ayah dan ibuku mempunyai bisnis properti di sini, jadi mereka tidak bisa meninggalkannya.”

“Eh? Begitukah? Wow, keluarga Momocchi keren sekali.”

“Ah, tidak juga kok. Sebetulnya dibilang mempunyai bisnis properti, ayah dan ibu bukan yang menjalankan perusahaan secara langsung kok. Mereka hanya berinvestasi di perusahaan properti, tapi pemiliknya sering meminta saran ayah, jadi ya … begitulah.”

“Pemegang saham tertinggi ya?”

“Ya mungkin, kurang lebih seperti itu. Ah, ke sana sekarang Dai- _chan_!” Satsuki menunjuk ke arah stan daging dan ikan yang berada di sebelah stan makanan beku. Mereka pun menuju ke sana.

“Bibi mau masak apa sih, Satsuki?”

“Hmm? Oh, karena kubilang Ki- _chan_ dan kalian akan datang, ibu bilang dia akan memasak sukiyaki. Ki- _chan_ tidak keberatan kan?” Ryouta mengangguk. Satsuki kembali melanjutkan. “Tapi ya sekalian saja menyetok bahan makanan untuk satu minggu. Besok bisa buat kari untuk bekal Tetsu- _kun_. Tetsu- _kun_ suka kari kan ya?”

Tetsuya mengangguk. “Nasi kari buatan nenek enak sekali.”

Satsuki kembali memasukkan bahan makanan yang ingin dibelinya ke dalam troli.

“Ngomong-ngomong, keluargamu sendiri bagaimana Kise?”

Ryouta yang tengah membantu Satsuki untuk memilih-milih tofu dan keju yang akan dibeli menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk menoleh pada Daiki sejenak. Ia tersenyum simpul.

“Orangtuaku sudah lama berpulang. Karena kecelakaan. Sewaktu aku masih kelas dua SMA. Aku tinggal dengan kedua kakak perempuanku di Kanagawa, sebelum pindah ke Tokyo untuk menjadi model pro bersama Midorimacchi dan Takaocchi.”

Bungkusan berisi daging sapi pilihan mendadak terlepas dari tangan Satsuki. Diiringi embusan napas yang menandakan terkejut terlontar dari Satsuki. Daiki lantas menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tak nyaman.

“Maaf, Kise. Turut berduka atas kepergian kedua orangtuamu.”

“Ki- _chan_ … aku juga turut berduka. Maaf, aku nggak tahu.”

Ryouta mengibaskan telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum ceria. “Ah, tidak. Jangan minta maaf. Nggak apa-apa kok. Kejadiannya juga sudah lama, sudah lima tahun yang lalu. Kami sudah merelakan kepergian ayah dan ibu dengan lapang dada. Tapi, terima kasih buat ucapannya.”

Satsuki dan Daiki mengangguk bersamaan.

“Sama-sama.”

“Orangtua Kise- _san_ juga sudah pergi ke surga ya? Apa mereka akan bertemu ibu?” celetuk Tetsuya kemudian.

“Ah, itu….”

“Tentu saja, Tetsuyacchi. Orang-orang baik akan pergi ke surga. Orangtuaku dan ibumu juga. Mereka sudah bahagia di sana sekarang,” jawab Ryouta mewakili dari ketiga orang dewasa yang ada bersama Tetsuya sekarang.

Tentu bocah polos itu akan bertanya hal-hal yang demikian. Sebab rasa ingin tahu mereka memang masih sangat besar. Dan mereka masih belum dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menanyakannya. Ryouta sangat memaklumi hal itu. Ia juga mengerti Satsuki maupun Daiki tidak ingin ia tersinggung atas pertanyaan polos yang Tetsuya lontarkan, karena itu ia berusaha memberikan jawaban yang sekiranya bisa diterima oleh Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menganggukkan kepalanya. “Ayah, aku mau semangka.” Telunjuk mungil itu mengarah ke stan buah-buahan, tempat segunung buah semangka segar dipajang bersama dengan buah-buahan yang lain.

“Kalau begitu aku ke sana dulu bersama Tetsuya. Satsuki ambil saja yang diperlukan lalu temui kami di stan makanan ringan. Aku sekalian mau beli kue beras.”

Satsuki mengangguk. “Baiklah. Begitu juga boleh, jadi lebih cepat juga. _Nee_ , Ki- _chan_ … mau menemaniku memilih dan membawa beberapa barang lagi?”

“Oke, Momocchi. Sampai jumpa Tetsuyacchi,” ujar Ryouta sambil melambai ke arah Tetsuya dan Daiki yang telah beranjak menuju stan buah-buahan.

Mereka menyelesaikan acara belanja mereka dan segera pulang. Dalam perjalanan pulang, Tetsuya banyak bertanya pada Ryouta mengenai berbagai hal. Sesekali Daiki dan Satsuki menimpali dan ikut dalam obrolan hangat itu. Ryouta banyak bercerita mengenai dirinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman saat berbicara banyak dengan Daiki dan Satsuki, terlebih Tetsuya. Tetsuya bahkan memperlihatkan pada mereka hasil mewarnai gambar yang dibuatnya di sekolah selagi menunggu Satsuki beberes di kelas. Daiki memuji gambar Tetsuya. Senyum lebar lagi-lagi menghiasi wajah Tetsuya yang biasanya didominasi ekspresi datar. Membuat ketiganya ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

ooOoOoOoo

Mobil Daiki tiba di depan kediaman Momoi. Satsuki keluar dari mobil untuk membukakan pagar, ia disambut oleh ibunya dari balik pagar yang sudah menunggu mereka sejak tadi.

“Ibu, aku pulang.”

“Selamat datang, Nak.”

Daiki membunyikan klakson dan membuka kaca jendela mobil. Tetsuya segera berseru ketika kaca jendela mobil tak lagi menghalangi pandangan terhadap sang nenek.

“Neneeekkk!!!”

“Oh! Tetsuya- _kun_!”

Tetsuya menggoyangkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar ketika Daiki membantunya membukakan sabuk pengaman. Begitu sabuk pengaman terbuka ia segera meluncur turun dan berlari menghampiri sang nenek. Ibu Satsuki, Nyonya Momoi Satomi segera menyongsong Tetsuya dengan tangan terbuka. Dan Tetsuya pun segera memeluk erat sang nenek. Daiki menyusul keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Ryouta.

“Selamat datang Tetsuya- _kun_.”

“Aku pulang, Nenek.”

Satomi mencium kedua pipi Tetsuya dan menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya. “Bagaimana sekolah hari ini?”

Tetsuya melepas pelukannya lalu membuka lebar kedua tangannya. “Luaaar biasa!”

Semua yang melihat tingkah Tetsuya itu pun menjadi tertawa, sementara ia sendiri tersenyum malu-malu. Pipi gembilnya tampak merona merah. Ia lalu melirik pada Ryouta yang berdiri di samping ayahnya. Ia mendekati Ryouta dan menarik tangannya, lewat isyarat matanya ia meminta Ryouta untuk mengikutinya, yang diiyakan oleh Ryouta.

“Nenek, Tetsuya punya teman baru,” katanya lagi sambil menoleh pada Ryouta.

“ _Hajimemashite_. Saya Kise Ryouta, teman Tetsuyacchi, Momocchi dan Aominecchi. Salam kenal, Momoi- _san_.”

“ _Hajimemashite_ , Kise- _kun_. Selamat datang di rumah kami. Tidak perlu terlalu formal denganku, Kise- _kun_. Panggil saja aku Satomi. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Kise- _kun_ ,” kata Satomi sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Ryouta menyambut uluran tangan Satomi dan menjabatnya. “Suatu kehormatan bagiku kalau begitu, Satomi- _san_. Senang bisa bertemu dengan Satomi- _san_ juga.”  
  
“Mari masuk. Ah, kalian sudah membeli bahan makanan sesuai daftar yang kuberikan kan, Daiki?”

Daiki mengangguk. “Kami mendapatkan semuanya,” ujarnya sambil menoleh pada Satsuki. Satsuki mengangguk. “Kalau begitu akan kubawakan ke dalam, Bi.”

Satomi tersenyum. “ Terima kasih. Baiklah, tolong taruh saja di meja dapur ya?”

Daiki membentuk lingkaran dengan kedua jari jempol dan telunjuknya. Sebelum kembali ke balik kemudi untuk membuka bagasi.

“Aku akan membantu Aominecchi.”

Daiki memilah beberapa barang yang merupakan miliknya dan milik Tetsuya sebelum memisahkannya dari kantung belanjaan Satsuki. Ryouta membantu membawakan beberapa kantung plastik dan mereka mengantarkannya ke dapur. Daiki dan Ryouta meletakkannya ke atas meja dapur, sementara Satomi segera memilah bahan makanan tersebut dan menaruhnya pada tempatnya masing-masing. Sebagian masuk ke dalam _freezer_ , ke bagian penyimpanan di kulkas dan lemari. Beberapa lagi ditaruh ke dalam baskom untuk segera diolah menjadi makan malam.

Satsuki menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam gelas-gelas berukuran sedang dan membantu Tetsuya duduk di kursi meja makan. Tetsuya mengucap terima kasih saat Satsuki meletakkan gelas berisi jus di hadapannya. Satsuki tersenyum sembari mengacak lembut rambut biru muda Tetsuya. Di saat yang sama Daiki dan Ryouta membawa kantung belanjaan yang terakhir dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

“Terima kasih banyak, Daiki, Kise- _kun_.”

“Sama-sama Satomi- _san_.”

Daiki hanya mengangguk dan menuju ke tempat Tetsuya dan Satsuki berada. Ryouta mengikuti di belakangnya. Satsuki menyerahkan gelas jus pada Daiki dan Ryouta. Daiki segera menandaskannya dalam sekejap. Ryouta menikmati bagiannya dengan santai. Satsuki lanjut membantu sang ibu membereskan dan menyimpan bahan makanan yang mereka beli.

“Bibi tidak akan keberatan kalau aku dan Tetsu pulang sebentar bukan? Tetsu harus berganti baju dulu.” Tetsuya melirik sang ayah ketika namanya disebut, Daiki tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya. “Kami akan segera kembali untuk membantu menyiapkan makan malam,” lanjutnya sembari menoleh kepada Satomi yang baru selesai menaruh udon kering ke dalam lemari.

“Tentu, Nak. Mendapat bantuan darimu akan menyenangkan,” jawab sang bibi sembari mengerling jenaka pada Daiki. Daiki tertawa kecil karenanya.

“Kan ada aku, Bu,” sela Satsuki sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Satomi mencubit hidung Satsuki. “Tentu kau juga sangat membantu, Sayang. Tapi kau harus lebih berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk bisa membedakan yang mana mirin dan yang mana kecap.” Daiki mendengus geli demi mendengar perkataan bibinya, sementara Ryouta menatap bingung dan Satsuki merajuk. Satomi terkikik.

“Masih belum bisa masak eh, Satsuki?” cela Daiki, semakin membuat Satsuki memajukan bibirnya.

“Eh?”

Satomi tertawa kecil. “Anakku ini _expert_ dalam segala hal kecuali memasak, Kise- _kun_. Dia nyaris menghancurkan dapurku ketika membuat bubur untuk Tetsuya kapan lalu.”

“ _Mou_ , Ibuuuu … sudah!” rengek Satsuki. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

“Bibi salah sedikit. Satsuki memang _expert_ dalam segala hal, termasuk dalam menghancurkan dapur,” ejek Daiki lagi. Kini lidahnya terjulur meledek adik sepupunya itu. Satsuki melempar bawang bombay ke arah Daiki, yang ditangkap dengan mudah oleh yang bersangkutan. Tetsuya terlihat tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi dan hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik seraya menikmati jusnya.

Ryouta tak tahan untuk tertawa, tapi mengurungkan niatnya karena ia yakin Satsuki akan semakin malu. Ia tidak ingin membuat Satsuki merasakan hal itu, jadi dia menahan tawanya dengan punggung tangannya. Daiki melirik padanya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

“Kau tahu Kise? Adik sepupuku ini bahkan pernah membuat aku dan timku nyaris tewas di pertandingan penting setelah memakan lemon madu buatannya. Semuanya _normal_ , hanya _rasanya_ saja yang _tidak normal_ ,” katanya sambil memberi tekanan pada kata normal dan tidak normal. Ryouta jadi tergelak.

“ _Mou_ , Dai- _chan_ sudaaaahhh!!! Ah, kalian jahat! Ki- _chan_ juga!!”

Ryouta mengendalikan diri dan menyudahi tawanya dengan terbatuk-batuk—pura-pura batuk. “Maaf, Momocchi. Aku sesungguhnya tidak bermaksud—”

“ _Mou_!!! Sudah jangan dibahas!” potong Satsuki cepat. Wajahnya merah padam. Satomi memeluknya.

“Bercanda sayangku. Baiklah, nanti kau bantu ibu dan Daiki, oke?”

Satsuki terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali melebarkan senyumannya. “Sana kau ganti baju dulu,” lanjut sang ibu kemudian.

“Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Oh ya, Dai- _chan_ , mungkin Ki- _chan_ bisa ikut denganmu sebentar? Kau punya baju seukuran dia kan? Aku nggak yakin punya ayah ada yang muat sama Ki- _chan_.”

“Oh iya benar juga, ada di mana ya baju ayahmu yang sudah ibu pisahkan kemarin?” tanya Satomi selanjutnya.

Daiki tersenyum sementara Ryouta masih belum mengerti maksud Satsuki. “Tidak masalah, Bi. Biar Kise ikut kami sebentar. Biar dia pinjam kaus dan celana training punyaku.”

“Eh?”

Daiki balas menatap sepasang netra sewarna madu yang tengah terbelalak itu. “Kau pasti gerah kan seharian ini bermain bersama Tetsu. Mandi saja dulu, nanti pakai bajuku. Kau nggak akan makan malam dengan baju yang itu kan?”

“Um … tapi….”

Tetsuya turun dari kursinya dan menggenggam telapak tangan Ryouta. Ryouta memutus pandangannya dari Daiki dan bertemu sepasang netra sebiru langit musim panas milik Tetsuya. Tetsuya tersenyum tipis. “Ayo, Kise- _san_!”

“Ta-tapi … uh, baiklah.”

Daiki terkekeh melihat keduanya. Tak ada seorang pun yang pernah dan bisa menolak keinginan anaknya itu setelah dihadiahi tatapan seorang Aomine Tetsuya. Ia sendiri tak bisa menolaknya. Sebab tatapan itu begitu polos, hingga dapat menimbulkan perasaan tidak nyaman jika menolaknya. Daiki, Ryouta dan Tetsuya pun pamit kepada Satomi dan Satsuki untuk kembali ke rumah Aomine yang jaraknya tidak sampai sepuluh langkah dari rumah keluarga Momoi.

Daiki memarkir mobil dan membuka bagasinya. Sebelum turun ia memberikan kunci rumah pada Tetsuya. “Bisa bantu ayah membuka pintunya, Nak?”

Tetsuya mengangguk antusias dan segera melesat keluar dari mobil begitu Daiki selesai membukakan sabuk pengamannya. Ryouta tersenyum melihat interaksi keduanya. Ia pun ikut turun dari mobil. Daiki mengambil kantung belanjaan miliknya dan menutup pintu bagasi mobilnya. Ryouta menghampirinya.

“Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

Daiki menggeleng. “Aku bisa mengatasinya, terima kasih Kise. Mungkin aku perlu bantuanmu di sana?” ujarnya sambil mengisyaratkan dengan dagunya.

Ryouta menoleh ke arah yang Daiki tunjuk. Di sana Tetsuya tengah berusaha membuka pintu depan dengan berjinjit. “Oh, oke,” jawabnya sembari beranjak ke tempat Tetsuya berada.

“Tetsuyacchi … mau kubantu tidak?”

Tetsuya menoleh lalu mengangguk dan bergeser. Ryouta tersenyum dan menggumamkan ‘tunggu sebentar’ sembari mengambil alih tugas Tetsuya untuk membukakan pintu. Tak sampai lima detik kemudian, pintu pun terbuka.

“Tadaa....”

Tetsuya tertawa girang melihat Ryouta yang bertingkah bak penyulap professional yang berhasil melakukan trik ajaibnya. Mereka pun masuk dan mengganti sepatu mereka dengan sandal rumah di genkan. Daiki meletakkan kantung belanjaannya di atas rak sebelum menarik anak kunci dan memindahkannya ke lubang kunci di pintu bagian dalam.

“Selamat datang di rumah mungil kami, Kise. Anggaplah seperti rumahmu sendiri dan jangan sungkan.”

Ryouta mengangguk. “Permisi. Maaf mengganggu.”

Tetsuya segera menuju ke kamarnya di lantai dua, kaki-kaki kecilnya menderap saat ia menaiki tangga. Daiki menuju ke dapur untuk meletakkan kantung belanjaannya. Lalu menuju kamarnya yang berada di samping ruang tengah. Ryouta menunggu di sofa ruang tengah. Daiki kemudian keluar sambil membawa kaus berwana krem, _sweater_ abu-abu dan celana training biru dongker dengan aksen putih di sisinya.

“Kise,” panggil Daiki. Ryouta menoleh dan Daiki menyerahkan pakaian itu kepadanya. “Kuharap kau tak keberatan dengan warnanya. Tapi, kujamin ukurannya akan pas denganmu.”

Ryouta melebarkan senyumannya. “Tidak masalah, Aominecchi. Terima kasih ya? Aku justru minta maaf karena merepotkanmu.”

Daiki menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya. “Ah, tidak kok.”

“Ngomong-ngomong, Aominecchi … kamar mandinya di mana?”

“Oh, ayo ikut aku. Di kabinet ada handuk dan sikat gigi yang bisa kau pakai. Pakai saja,” ujarnya sambil menuntun Ryouta menuju ke kamar mandi.

“Terima kasih.”

Daiki mengangguk dan mempersilakan Ryouta menggunakan kamar mandi. Ia lalu menuju ke kamar Tetsuya. Di sana, Tetsuya tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu, sebab lemari bajunya terbuka dan separuh tubuhnya tenggelam di dalam lemari sementara di sekitarnya tumpukan baju dan celananya berantakan.

“Tetsu?”

Bunyi sesuatu yang terbentur dan diiringi suara mengaduh menjawab Daiki. Tetsuya keluar dari lemari dengan mengusap kepalanya.

“Ayah….”

Daiki menghampiri Tetsuya. “Cari apa? Sakit?” tanyanya sambil ikut mengusap kepala Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengangguk. “Baju yang gambar _nyanko_ nggak ada, Yah.”

Kening Daiki seketika berkerut. “Yang dibelikan Nenek?”

Tetsuya mengangguk lagi.

“Hmmm … rasanya sudah Ayah cuci dan lipat, juga sudah Ayah masukkan ke dalam lemarimu. Di mana ya?” Daiki kini ikut berjongkok dan mencoba menilik lemari Tetsuya di bagian bawah. Ia kemudian mendapatkan sesuatu. “Nah! Kalau yang ini saja bagaimana?” tawarnya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kaus bergambar anak ayam warna-warni. Kaus itu dibelikan Satsuki sewaktu mereka sudah mau pulang dari Taman Bermain Teikou dulu. Katanya, sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah membuat Tetsuya menangis. Tetsuya amat menyukainya.

Tetsuya mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya beberapa kali. Pandangannya kini tak lagi fokus pada Daiki maupun pada kaus yang dipegang oleh Daiki.

“Tetsu?”

Tetsuya tak merespon. Daiki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tahu bahwa meskipun Tetsuya menyukai baju pemberian Satsuki tapi saat ini ia sedang ingin memakai baju pemberian dari neneknya, ibu Daiki, Inoue. Daiki meletakkan baju itu di lantai yang beralaskan _tatami_ itu. Lalu kembali mencari dengan hati-hati ditumpukan baju yang telah dibongkar Tetsuya. Agak heran juga dengan kemauan Tetsuya yang mendadak malah ingin memakai baju itu.

Setelah memindai isi lemari Tetsuya selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit, akhirnya Daiki menemukan baju yang dimaksud oleh putranya. Wajah kusut Tetsuya pun berubah menjadi ceria. Tetsuya menyambar handuknya yang tadi pagi digantungnya di balik pintu dan bergegas menuju ke lantai bawah. Daiki terkekeh melihatnya. Ia pun membereskan baju-baju Tetsuya dengan cepat, tak sempat melipatnya rapi, jadi ia memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang terlebih dahulu. Lalu mengikuti langkah Tetsuya yang sudah lebih dulu menuju ke lantai satu.

Setibanya Daiki di ruang tengah, ia melihat Ryouta sudah rapi dan segar sedang bercanda dengan Tetsuya. Ia menghampiri mereka.

“Hai.”

“Hei. Terima kasih ya, Aominecchi.”

“Sama-sama. Kau mau minum sesuatu sambil menunggu kami?”

“Hmm, boleh.”

“Tetsu, ayo cepat mandi! Bisa sendiri?”

“Un.”

Tetsuya pun menuju ke kamar mandi. Sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu. Sementara itu Daiki dan Ryouta menuju ke dapur. Daiki menyalakan mesin pembuat kopi dan membuat kopi. Ia mengeluarkan krim dan susu dari dalam kulkas dan juga stoples gula. Diletakkannya di atas nampan dan di bawanya menuju ke meja makan tempat Ryouta duduk menunggu. Daiki mengeluarkan cangkirnya.

“Kau suka kopi yang bagaimana, Kise?”

“Hmm … aku suka semuanya sih. Espresso, latte … hampir semuanya sih. Kalau Aominecchi?”

“Tergantung mood. Biasanya hanya espresso, atau black coffee, atau americano. Kadang latte.”

“Aominecchi suka yang simpel ya?”

“Begitulah.”

Tak lama wangi kopi pun menguar. Daiki melirik Ryouta. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah cangkir yang telah disiapkannya tadi.

“Mau ikut membuatnya?”

Netra keemasan itu mengerjap. “Eh?”

“Aku kurang tahu seleramu, sih.”

Ryouta terkekeh. “Oh. Baiklah.”

Setelahnya Daiki meninggalkan Ryouta sejenak untuk bersiap-siap. Tak sampai lima belas menit kemudian, Daiki kembali menemui Ryouta bersama dengan Tetsuya. Mereka bertiga kemudian kembali ke rumah Satsuki. Kali ini dengan berjalan kaki saja. Ryouta berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sebab penampilan Daiki yang segar sehabis mandi itu memang membuat imannya goyah. Sepertinya kalau saat ini Satsuki kembali menodongnya dengan pertanyaan yang sama seperti tadi siang, dia tidak akan bisa berkelit lagi. Yang Ryouta harapkan adalah semoga pipinya tidak merona semerah pipi para remaja yang baru saja mengenal jatuh cinta.

Satsuki yang menyambut begitu Tetsuya, dibantu sang ayah membunyikan bel pintu. Mereka segera digiring Satsuki menuju dapur. Satomi tengah menyiapkan meja. Bagian tengah meja sudah diletakkan kompor portabel lengkap dengan panci lebar yang cukup besar di atasnya. Satsuki membagikan apron untuk Tetsuya, Ryouta dan Daiki—Ryouta tidak mau hanya diam saja meski Satomi, Daiki dan Satsuki memintanya untuk duduk santai dan menunggu.

Kini mereka berbagi tugas. Satsuki dan Tetsuya bertugas mencuci sayuran. Ryouta membantu Satomi memotong sayuran yang sudah dicuci bersama bahan pelengkap lain, seperti tofu dan udon. Daiki bertugas memotong daging sapi. Satomi menyiapkan kaldu yang enak.

Dengan kerja sama mereka, sukiyaki pun selesai dimasak.

Kini mereka membereskan peralatan masak dan menyiapkan peralatan makan. Satomi membuka tutup panci, wangi sukiyaki seketika membuat perut mereka kembali bereaksi.

“Kakek di mana, Nek?”

“Oh, Kakekmu pulang larut karena masih ada pekerjaan, Sayang. Tenang saja, Nenek sudah siapkan bagian Kakek, Tetsuya tidak perlu khawatir.”

“Eh, Paman masih sibuk?”

“Ada pertemuan bulanan. Biasanya lanjut dengan jamuan makan malam bersama. Tadi Akihisa- _san_ sudah menelepon untuk memberitahukan bahwa ia mungkin melewatkan makan malam dengan kita. Kuharap kalian dapat memakluminya. Oh ya, dia titip salam untukmu, Kise- _kun_.”

“Wah, sampaikan salam saya kepada beliau, Satomi- _san_. Terima kasih.”

Satomi mengangguk. “Mari kita makan!”

Mereka pun mengangguk serempak dan mengatupkan tangan tanda bersyukur di depan dada. “ _Itadakimasu_!”

Sukiyaki yang masih panas mengepulkan uapnya di dalam mangkuk. Ryouta menyumpit isinya, meniup beberapa kali baru menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut. Matanya terpejam demi menikmati sukiyaki buatan rumah yang dirindukannya. Rasanya sungguh enak. Tetsuya dibantu Daiki saat memakan punyanya. Matanya berbinar-binar begitu indra pengecapnya merasakan masakan buatan sang nenek.

“Bagaimana, Tetsuya- _kun_?”

Tetsuya mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya. “ _Oishi_ , Nek!”

Ekspresi menggemaskan yang diperlihatkan Tetsuya membuat Satomi, Satsuki, bahkan Ryouta tertawa. Mereka menikmati makan malam mereka dengan santai sembari mengobrol ringan. Kebanyakan diisi oleh obrolan tentang tingkah lucu Tetsuya baik di sekolah maupun di rumah. Pekerjaan Daiki yang sudah mulai lebih ringan. Juga pengalaman Ryouta yang sudah melanglang buana ke berbagai kota di Jepang untuk keperluan photoshot.

Mereka ikut membereskan meja dan mencuci piring setelah makan. Tetsuya masih bermain bersama Satsuki untuk beberapa saat sebelum bibirnya mulai membuka dan ia menguap lebar. Digosok-gosokkannya tangan mungilnya ke matanya. Daiki cepat menangkap tangan Tetsuya agar tidak membuat matanya iritasi. Digendongnya Tetsuya setelah itu.

“Tetsu ngantuk?”

Tetsuya kembali menjawab dengan kuapan yang lebar. Ryouta dan Satsuki tertawa geli melihat tingkah Tetsuya.

“Wah, sepertinya kami harus pulang, Bibi, Satsuki.”

Satsuki beranjak hampir bersamaan dengan Ryouta dan Satomi. Ia mendekati Tetsuya yang berada di dalam gendongan Daiki dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

“Dia pasti kelelahan. Seharian main soalnya.”

“Tidak masalah, besok kebetulan akhir pekan. Dia bisa istirahat dengan tenang. Aku juga libur.”

“Ah, kalau begitu aku juga pamit pulang. Terima kasih atas jamuannya, Satomi- _san_ , Momocchi. Aku sudah lama nggak makan masakan rumahan. Sukiyaki yang ada di restoran jadi terasa jauh sekali dibandingkan sukiyaki yang kumakan hari ini. Sungguh suatu kehormatan bagiku.”

“Kise- _kun_ bisa saja. Datanglah kemari kapan pun kau mau, aku akan memasakkan apa pun yang kau inginkan.”

“Wah, terima kasih banyak, Satomi- _san_!”

“Jangan sungkan ya, Ki- _chan_.”

“Terima kasih, Momocchi.”

“Kalau begitu, kami pamit ya?”

Satsuki dan Satomi mengantarkan mereka sampai ke depan pintu. Tetsuya melambai lemah pada keduanya karena sudah sangat mengantuk. Daiki menggendongnya di belakang, di punggungnya. Tetsuya berpegangan dengan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sang ayah. Mereka berjalan dalam diam saat menuju ke rumah Daiki. Tetsuya tak lagi dapat menahan kantuknya, sebenar saja ia sudah tertidur.

Ryouta membantu Daiki membuka pintu pagar, dan mereka pun masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

“Maukah kau menungguku sebentar? Aku harus membaringkan Tetsu dulu di kamarnya.”

“Oh, baiklah.”

Daiki segera menuju ke lantai dua untuk membaringkan Tetsuya di kamarnya. Tetsuya membuka matanya begitu tubuhnya berpindah ke atas ranjang. Daiki memberinya guling kesayangan sehingga Tetsuya kembali menutup matanya dan kembali lelap. Daiki mengecup kening putranya itu dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia mematikan lampu kamar dan keluar dari sana.

Ryouta tengah menunggu di ruang tengah sembari melipat bajunya. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat sosok Daiki memasuki ruang tengah dan duduk di seberangnya.

“Apa kau akan pulang sekarang?”

Pertanyaan itu membuat kening Ryouta berkerut. Sebab indra pendengarnya menangkap nada yang tidak rela dalam suara Daiki. Jantungnya kini malah berdentum tak keruan.

“Um… memangnya kenapa?” tanyanya balik.

Daiki menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab. Satsuki tadi sempat memberitahunya—sewaktu mereka sedang mencuci piring sementara Ryouta membantu Satomi membereskan meja—bahwa Ryouta mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak melewatkan kesempatan yang ada. Namun, Daiki ragu. Sebab belum tentu Ryouta memiliki preferensi seperti dirinya kan? Orientasi seksnya memang dua, _Bi_ , tapi bukan berarti Daiki mau dengan siapa saja menjalin hubungan. Istrinya, Hinase adalah wanita yang paling dicintainya melebihi apa pun dulu. Setelahnya ia tak memiliki keinginan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun, dunianya berpusat pada Tetsuya saja. Meski banyak wanita bahkan pria yang terang-terangan menunjukkan ketertarikan kepadanya, tapi Daiki sama sekali tak berminat menjadikan hal itu sebagai lembar baru dalam hidupnya.

Namun Ryouta berbeda. Ryouta menarik. _Sangat_. Daiki sudah tertarik sejak awal perjumpaan mereka di Taman Bermain Teikou waktu itu. Ryouta memiliki pesona yang berbeda, yang membuatnya ingin selalu dan selalu mencari keberadaan Ryouta. Bahkan Tetsuya juga menyukai Ryouta. Bisa dibilang, cerita Tetsuya tentang Ryouta yang selalu mengajaknya bermain membuat Daiki lama-lama semakin menaruh hati pada pria muda itu. Tidak benar rasanya, karena di satu sisi Daiki merasa ia jadi memanfaatkan kebaikan Ryouta pada Tetsuya, tapi di sisi lain Daiki tak mampu memungkiri bahwa kedekatan Ryouta dengan Tetsuya memberikannya peluang untuk bisa melihat dan bercengkerama dengan Ryouta juga. _The apple of his eyes._

“Aominecchi? Aominecchi?!”

Daiki tersentak. Tanpa sadar ia jadi melamun. Daiki memainkan jemarinya dalam genggaman tangannya sendiri. Salah satu kebiasaannya ketika gugup. Ia lalu menggaruk tengkuknya. Dan berdeham.

“Kise….”

“Ya?”

“Apa tidak bisa kau menginap saja? Ada kamar tamu yang bisa kau pakai. Letaknya di sebelah kamar Tetsu. Sudah malam soalnya.”

Ryouta terkikik. “Apa ini? Aominecchi mengkhawatirkan aku?”

Daiki nyaris memutar matanya. Ryouta semakin tergelak.

“Aku biasa kok pulang malam. Lagipula tempatnya Aominecchi ternyata nggak jauh dari halte bus. Tinggal naik bus yang bernomor lima tujuh, aku bisa sampai di depan kompleks apartemenku. Aku akan baik-baik saja.”

Daiki terdiam. Harus beralasan apa dia? Supaya Ryouta bisa tinggal lebih lama. _Tapi_ … kenapa ia harus menahan Ryouta pulang?

“Nah, kalau begitu … terima kasih buat hari ini, Aominecchi. Aku sungguh menikmati hari ini. Senang bisa bermain bersamamu dan Tetsuyacchi, juga Momocchi. Sampai jumpa?” ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Daiki. Sebetulnya tidak perlu berjabat tangan sih, hanya saja Ryouta terlalu gugup sebab mata Daiki terus-menerus menatapnya.

Daiki menjabat tangan Ryouta sekaligus menyentaknya hingga Ryouta limbung dan menubruknya. Daiki memerangkap Ryouta ke dalam dekapannya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

“Maafkan aku. Karena telah lancang memelukmu. Tapi aku menyukaimu, Kise.”

Ryouta yang masih belum pulih akibat terkejut akibat perlakuan Daiki semakin terperanjat. _Ya ampun_. Kenapa? Ini terlalu tiba-tiba hingga Ryouta tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tubuhnya jadi gemetaran.

“Ha? Bi-bisa kau ulangi lagi, Aominecchi? A-aku ng, aku nggak ngerti.”

Daiki mempererat pelukannya. Lalu melepaskannya, sekadar agar ia dapat melihat wajah Ryouta. “Aku menyukaimu, Kise.”

Netra emas Ryouta mengerjap. Hatinya berkecamuk oleh gejolak emosi. Semua rasa seolah beraduk-aduk menjadi satu, ya bahagia, ya heran, ya terkejut. “Kau … serius?”

Daiki menatap lurus ke mata Ryouta. “Aku serius.”

“Ta-tapi … tapi, aku … aku ini … laki-laki, Aominecchi.”

“Aku tahu. Tapi aku menyukaimu.”

Hening mengisi udara. Keduanya hanya saling memandang.

“Oh … oh, maaf. Kau tidak seperti itu ya?” tanya Daiki sembari melepaskan pelukannya pada Ryouta. Ia pun membantu Ryouta berdiri. “Maafkan aku, Kise. Kau bisa melupakan yang baru saja kukatakan tadi.”

Ryouta menggelengkan kepalanya. “Bukan begitu, Aominecchi.”

Daiki berbalik, tak sanggup menatap wajah Ryouta. Ryouta mengejarnya. “Aominecchi … bukan begitu. Ini terlalu … kau tahu? Uh…. A-aku … juga sebenarnya menyukai Aominecchi. Aku hanya tak menyangka, kalau perasaan ini berbalas. Karena biasanya keberuntunganku jelek sekali dalam hal-hal seperti ini.”

Cengiran Daiki melebar. Ryouta pun tersenyum malu-malu. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang mulai hangat dibakar kalor. Daiki mendekat padanya, kembali memeluknya.

“Aku siap apa pun jawabanmu tadi. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk mengungkapkannya.”

Ryouta terkekeh. “Memangnya aku harus jawab seperti apa, Aominecchi? Kau ini orangnya simpel tapi suka buru-buru ya?” Ryouta mencubit cuping hidung Daiki.

Daiki mengernyit hingga jari-jemari Ryouta dilepas dari hidungnya. Lalu bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman yang mampu membuat Ryouta kembali memerah pipinya di hadapannya. “Jadi, kau juga menyukaiku kan? Kau tahu aku seperti ini, punya anak satu. Apa kau tidak keberatan jalan denganku?”

Ryouta tergelak. “Aku nggak tahu kalau Aominecchi narsis begini.”

“Huh? Bukan narsis tahu, ini yang namanya percaya diri. Kalau tidak kan aku tidak akan bilang kalau aku suka kamu, Kise.”

Ryouta kembali tergelak. “Aku hanya masih kaget. Mendadak kau bilang suka. Aku nggak tahu Aominecchi serius apa bercanda.”

Daiki kini berdecih. “Aku tidak suka bertele-tele. Dan aku tidak mau mengulangi lagi. Jadi jawabanmu?”

Ryouta tidak bisa tidak tersenyum karenanya. Lalu ia mengangguk. “Aku nggak keberatan. Justru aku malah khawatir jangan-jangan Tetsuyacchi yang keberatan.”

Cengiran Daiki kembali melebar. “Hmm … Tetsu sudah pernah bilang padaku kalau ia tidak masalah kalau ia memiliki “Papa”. Apalagi kalau itu adalah kau, Kise.” Kedua tangan Daiki membentuk tanda kutip dengan jemarinya.

Ryouta menatap Daiki setengah takjub setengah tak percaya. Rasanya kalor yang membakar pipinya kini membuat rambatan hingga panas yang dirasakan Ryouta menjalar hingga ke telinga. “Astaga?! Kau tidak benar-benar menanyakan hal itu pada Tetsuyacchi kan? Aominecchi?”

Sebelah alis Daiki terangkat seiring cengirannya yang berubah menjadi seringai. Ryouta bergidik dibuatnya. “Menurutmu?”

Ryouta melepas tangannya yang melingkari pinggang Daiki dan menutup wajahnya. “Ya ampun!”

Daiki terkekeh. “Kau jadi pacarku, Kise.”

“Jangan dibilang blak-blakan begitu dong, Aominecchi! Aku malu,” seloroh Ryouta, masih menutupi wajahnya. Seumur-umur, baru bersama Daiki, Ryouta mendengar bahwa ia diakui sebagai pacar secara blak-blakan. Hubungan-hubungan yang sebelumnya selalu disembunyikan. Baik di depan umum maupun ketika ia hanya berdua dengan sang pacar.

“Memangnya kenapa? Memang kau pacarku, kan?” Daiki kembali memeluk Ryouta. Ryouta membiarkan dirinya dipeluk.

Daiki menuntun Ryouta untuk kembali duduk di sofa. Ryouta menatap netra biru tua Daiki. “Rasanya seperti mimpi, Aominecchi.”

Sebelah tangan Daiki terangkat untuk menangkup sebelah sisi dari wajah Ryouta. “Kenapa?”

Ryouta mengembus napas. “Karena, biasanya cintaku selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Atau yah … begitulah. Seperti kataku tadi, aku tidak pernah beruntung dalam percintaan. Hahaha.”

“Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Lalu kemunculanmu di sekolah Tetsu untuk bermain bersamanya, entah kenapa membuatku semakin menyukaimu.”

“Bohong!”

“Kise, aku benci mengulang kalimat yang sama.”

Ryouta menggelengkan kepalanya. “Maksudku … aku juga merasakan yang sama pada Aominecchi. Sejak berkenalan denganmu di Taman Bermain Teikou waktu itu aku juga sudah suka padamu, Aominecchi. Ta-tapi, bukan berarti aku memanfaatkan Tetsuyacchi untuk mendekatimu.”

“Aku tahu. Rasa sayangmu pada Tetsu, tulus.”

Ryouta tersenyum. Daiki membawa wajah tampan itu mendekat padanya. Ryouta memejamkan matanya, Daiki memberanikan diri dan mengecup kening Ryouta. Ryouta membuka matanya. Keduanya saling berpandangan. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Daiki mengecup bibir Ryouta, Ryouta membalasnya. Kecupan-kecupan ringan pun bertukar dan menjadi ciuman dalam.

Saat kebutuhan akan oksigen semakin menuntut, keduanya kemudian melepaskan diri dan meraup udara sebanyak yang mereka bisa. Ryouta menyatukan keningnya pada kening Daiki. Daiki mengeratkan pelukannya. Mereka saling menyamankan diri.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ryouta menjauhkan dirinya dari Daiki, tapi tak melepaskan pelukan Daiki.

“Kau … masih mau pulang?” tanya Daiki lagi.

“Um, sepertinya?”

“Tidak bisakah ditunda? Atau dibatalkan saja? Tinggallah sebentar lagi di sini. Katamu kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dan mendapat libur. Aku juga sama dan besok juga akhir pekan.”

Ryouta memainkan matanya. “Hmm….” Mencoba memikirkan kembali permohonan Daiki yang memiliki sirat rayuan. Bukankah ini sama dengan memberinya lampu hijau?

Daiki sendiri tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan berdua lagi dengan Ryouta. Biasanya mereka menghabiskan waktu bertiga, walau lebih banyak Ryouta yang bersama Tetsuya ketimbang dengan dirinya. Kalau Ryouta setuju berarti Daiki masih memiliki harapan kan ya? Meluangkan waktu bersama dengan lebih banyak.

“Aku janji akan menahan diri dan tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kau sukai.”

Ryouta terkekeh. “Memangnya kau berani?”

Daiki memainkan alisnya. “Kau pikir aku takut?” Keduanya lalu tertawa. “Meski aku seperti orang yang terburu-buru, tapi dalam hubungan seperti ini aku tidak pernah terburu-buru, Kise. Aku ingin memperlakukanmu dengan baik.”

“Kalau begitu berikan aku waktu untuk memberi tahu Takaocchi bahwa aku tidak pulang hari ini.”

Daiki melepaskan pelukannya. Ryouta pun beranjak untuk mengambil ponselnya yang diletakkan di atas meja. Ia membuka kunci pada ponsel pintarnya itu dan mengetuk daftar kontaknya dan mengetuk daftar favoritnya untuk menemukan kontak Kazunari. Ia lalu mengetikan pesan dan mengirimnya.

“Sudah.”

Daiki terkekeh karenanya. “Kau mau melakukan apa? Nonton?”

“Boleh. Aominecchi punya film apa?”

“Hmm, coba kulihat. Kau mau menonton film di tv saja atau dvd?” Tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik remote untuk menyalakan televisi.

“Memangnya sudah malam begini ada siaran yang seru?”

Daiki mengecek jam yang digantung di dinding. Pukul sembilan lewat dua puluh enam. Program televisi masih terus diganti-ganti. “Aku jarang nonton tv, sih. Jadi kurang tahu.”

“Kalau dvd?”

“Kau suka film seperti apa? Oh ya, kalau drama percintaan aku tidak punya. Kecuali kau mau menghubungi Satsuki, dia punya banyak sekali drama percintaan.”

Ryouta tergelak. “Nggak ah, jangan drama percintaan. Drama laga saja.”

“Sepertinya ada, sebentar,” ujar Daiki lalu beranjak untuk mempersiapkan perangkat dvd dan mengambil setumpuk case dvd dan menyerahkannya pada Ryouta. “Kau yang pilih.”

Ryouta memindai judul dvd dengan cepat dan memilih satu lalu menyerahkannya pada Daiki. Daiki menerimanya dan memasangnya pada dvd _player_.

“Kau mau sesuatu untuk diminum?” tanyanya sambil berjalan ke dapur.

“Aominecchi punya apa? Oh ya, aku mau diet kola kalo ada. Kalau tidak ada, air mineral saja.”

“Rasanya aku punya,” gumam Daiki sambil membuka kulkas. Ia menemukan dua kaleng diet kola, diambilnya keduanya dan juga dua botol air mineral. Ia lalu menuju ke lemari di samping meja kompor, tempat ia menyimpan makanan camilan untuk Tetsuya. Ia baru mengisi stok camilan tadi. Daiki mengambil sebungkus popcorn dan dua bungkus kacang dari sana. Ia lalu membawa semuanya ke ruang tengah.

“Terima kasih.”

Daiki mengangguk dan duduk di samping Ryouta. Film baru saja dimulai setelah menayangkan iklan dari promosi dari perusahaan film. Cuplikan awal film dimulai dengan adegan yang diambil dari atas, sebuah mobil yang melaju di jalan berkelok. Daiki membuka bungkus popcorn. Ryouta membuka minumannya, dan mulai meneguk cairan berkarbonasi tersebut.

Daiki memiringkan kepalanya. “Kudengar model tidak boleh minum kola.”

Ryouta terkikik. “Memang. Tapi aku baru saja menyelesaikan proyekku jadi bersenang-senang sedikit tidak masalah. Manajerku bukan orang yang ribet sih. Jadi, ia nggak memaksakan ini dan itu, yang penting kami nggak melanggar aturan agensi. Kalau soal diet dan menjaga postur tubuh sih, dia nggak terlalu ketat juga. Tapi kami memang harus bertanggung jawab sendiri. Katanya, asalkan nggak berlebihan saat makan dan minum serta terus olahraga, nggak akan jadi masalah. Aku juga nggak sering makan di luar, Midorimacchi dan Takaocchi jago memasak soalnya, jadi kami selalu makan bersama dengan nutrisi yang seimbang. Sesekali saja sih makan di luar. Itu juga jarang. Dan selama ini memang aku nggak ada dikomplen sama pihak agensi soal itu sih.”

“Hoo … begitu.”

“Iya. Kalau Aominecchi sendiri bagaimana? Kulihat badan Aominecchi bagus.” Lalu ia menggigiti pipi bagian dalam, sadar ia sudah melewati zona personal Daiki.

Daiki sepertinya tak mempermasalahkannya. “Aku dulu pemain basket. Di SMA juga di universitas. Tapi memang tidak menjadi atlet karena aku tertarik dengan bisnis, lagipula saat itu aku ingin cepat bekerja karena ingin menikahi mendiang istriku. Ingin cepat dapat uang. Tapi walau begitu aku dan rekan-rekan kerjaku masih sering bermain basket. Kalau pun tidak sempat bermain, aku meluangkan waktuku di _gym._ Atau bermain bersama Tetsu. Mungkin dari situ tubuhku jadi terbentuk.”

“Wow. Aku tak percaya Aominecchi juga bermain basket.”

“Juga?”

“Aku juga sama seperti Aominecchi. Waktu SMA aku juga bermain basket. Tapi setelah orangtuaku meninggal, aku jadi lebih memilih menekuni model ketimbang basket. Masih sering main juga sih, sama Takaocchi dan Midorimacchi. Juga beberapa rekan kerja di agensi. Tapi sekarang sudah jarang karena sibuk.”

“Hoooo….”

Tanpa terasa malam beranjak semakin larut. Ryouta berkali-kali menguap. Pun Daiki.

“Apa sebaiknya kita tidur?”

Ryouta mengangguk. “Sepertinya memang harus begitu. Ehehe. Aku ngantuk sekali.”

Daiki lalu mematikan perangkat dvdnya. “Kuantarkan ke kamarmu.”

Ryouta mengangguk. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke kamar tamu di lantai dua. Setelah melewati kamar Tetsuya, keduanya pun tiba. Daiki memutar kunci dan membuka pintu kamar. Ia menyalakan saklar lampu. Kamar itu memiliki desain minimalis. Hanya sebuah ranjang berukuran _kingsize_ , sebuah nakas, sebuah cermin pas badan dan sebuah lemari.

“Kalau kau memerlukan sesuatu, kau bisa mengetuk kamarku.”

Ryouta menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Atau kau mau tidur di kamarku saja?” goda Daiki kemudian.

Ryouta memukul lengan Daiki. Main-main, tentu saja. “Aominecchi!!”

Daiki terkekeh. “Aku tidak keberatan kok,” tambahnya lagi sambil mengedipkan mata. Membuat pipi Ryouta berubah semerah tomat ranum siap dipanen. “Ya sudah. _Oyasumi_.”

Ryouta mengangguk sambil menutup mulutnya yang sudah kembali menguap lebar. Daiki memeluknya sekali lagi dan mengecup keningnya. Ia pun keluar dari kamar itu dan menuruni tangga untuk menuju kamarnya. Ryouta memandangi punggung tegap Daiki hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Ditutupnya pintu dan direbahkannya tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Jemarinya meraba kening, tempat di mana Daiki memberikan ciuman selamat tidur. Ryouta tak bisa tidak berhenti tersenyum. Malam ini ia pasti bermimpi sangat indah.

  
.

.

.

Bersambung...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. See you on the next chapter!
> 
> Rexa, signing out~

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir untuk membaca. Rexa berharap teman2 menyukainya. Ide cerita rexa dapatkan ketika melihat sebuah fanart di mana Kise dan Aomine sedang menggendong chibi Kuroko. Rexa suka sekali dengan ide keluarga yang muncul jadi inilah yang rexa coba buat.
> 
> Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya. See ya!
> 
> Rrxa, signing out~


End file.
